mon ange, ma lumière
by Xukette
Summary: quand on pense ne plus jamais revoir les personnes auxquelles on c'est attachées, les croisées au détour d'un couloir peut choquer, mais qu'en est il si les problèmes du passé refont surfaces et menaces leur existence ? résumé un peu nul désolée
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

bienvenue sur mon ange, ma lumière ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf certains à venir...) ils appartiennent tous à S. Meyer !

C'est ma première fiction dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture !

~ Tout à un commencement ~

Dans une rue sombre de Blaine, dans le nord de l'état de Washington, en 1663 une jeune femme s'avance tranquillement. Elle a entendue parler d'un homme qui se cacherait ici, qui suiffait tout contact et qui aurait un regard sombre. Ayant un doute sur ce qui ce cache réellement derrière ces informations, elle a décidée d'aller voir…

Alors qu'elle s'arrête au milieu de cette rue, un gémissement ce fait entendre.

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, mon sang t'attire mais tu ne me feras pas de mal ! Je sais qui tu es à présent et je peux t'apporter mon aide !_

_Qui est tu ? Ne t'approche pas de moi ! C'est mon père qui t'envoie me retrouver, il l'a découvert ?_

_Nan tu n'a rien à craindre de lui, ni de la personne qui t'as fait ca ! Je m'appelle Isabella, mais appelle moi Bella !_

_Carlisle._

_Enchantée ! Viens suis moi, je vais t'aidé. As-tu compris ce que tu es devenu ?_

_Un vampire n'est ce pas ? Un de ceux qu'on traquait m'a mordu. Mon Dieu que vais-je devenir ?_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca, je vais…_

_Ne pas m'inquiété ? Nan mais vous plaisantez ? Je risque de tuer n'importe qui à tout moment, je suis devenu un monstre… »_

Bella ne savait pas comment réagir, il c'était mit à pleurer devant elle, n'étant pas à l'aise avec les gens en général, surtout quand il s'agissait d'autre espèces, elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait correct, elle l'emmena avec elle. Elle allait lui montrer que ce qu'il était devenu était loin d'être un monstre, qu'il suffisait juste qu'il s'ouvre à une autre voie. C'est ainsi que Carlisle se retrouva dans un somptueux manoir à quelques rues de là. Cette jeune femme venait de l'accueillir à bras ouvert, sachant qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il ne comprenait pas, jusqu'au jour où il découvrit qui elle était réellement.. Ni totalement femme, ni totalement vampire, une espèce dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler et qui pourtant allait l'aider à découvrir un tout autre régime, un tout autre mode de vie, et surtout à retrouver un semblant d'âme perdue.

Carlisle resta une centaine d'année auprès de Bella, il avait découvert le régime végétarien, avait repris le cour de sa vie en reprenant ses études, obtenant son diplôme de médecine avec les meilleures notes de sa promotion. Il donnait des nouvelles à Bella dès que cela était possible, puis avait fini par rejoindre les Volturis. Bella n'eut plus de nouvelles depuis. Ayant aidée d'autres personnes depuis Carlisle, voyagée dans la plupart des pays, affrontée toute sorte de créatures, elle décida de se trouver un endroit où vivre durant quelques années, au calme, loin des conflits et des problèmes que ca position lui apportait. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa, en 1918, dans une petite maison reculée dans la petite ville de Forks, dans la péninsule d'Olympia. L'état de Washington étant l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Au milieu du printemps, elle reçut un étrange courrier. Carlisle l'avait retrouvé et avait besoin d'elle de toute urgence. Arrivée à New York, une épidémie de grippe espagnole faisait rage. Une famille avait comprit que Carlisle pouvait sauver leur enfant, ne sachant pas comment faire il avait fait appel à Bella.

_« Il faut que tu l'aide ! Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu, et que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, mais je me sens incapable de le faire. Je ne peux le laisser mourir. »_ Avait-il lancé à Bella à peine eut elle poser un pied dans la chambre ce son ancien compagnon de route.

_« Tu as raison, je ne peux le laisser mourir, il est jeune et sera un vampire capable de faire de grandes choses, mais pourquoi devrai-je le faire pour toi ? Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus de 100 longues années, tu as vécu auprès des Volturis, ne devrais tu pas savoir t'occuper d'un cas comme celui-ci ?_

_Bella s'il te plait ! Je suis en tord je le sais, mais je ne suis pas celui auquel tu pense ! Je ne suis resté auprès d'eux à peine quelques dizaines d'années et je ne souhaitais aucunement participer à leur actes ignobles. Alors je t'en pris aide ce gamin.._

_Très bien mais regarde bien, car ceci sera la seule et unique fois où tu me verras le faire, tu devras te débrouillé tout seule les fois suivantes !_

_Je ne compte pas le faire ! Je ne suis pas capable, je n'ai pas ta force Bella !_

_On verra cella dans quelques années Carlisle … »_

La jeune femme mordit le garçon qu'elle avait devant elle. Le pauvre, ce disait elle, condamné à une vie éternelle qui risque de lui poser quelques tourments. Une fois la transformation commencée, elle se redressa et expliqua les choses au son ancien compagnon de route.

_« Tu devras également t'en occupé ! Je ne peux effectuer les mêmes choses que pour toi. Souvient toi de ce que je t'ai appris, apprend les lui, et donne de vos nouvelles de temps en temps. Je reste le temps de sa transformation, il ne me verra pas à son réveil et ne devra aucunement savoir qui je suis ! »_

Après ces quelques informations et au moment du réveil du jeune garçon, elle s'éclipsât de la vie de Carlisle. Il devait gérer tout seul, ca sera dur mais il y arrivera, elle a confiance en lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle se construisit une autre vie, avec le souvenir de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait confier à Carlisle, un ancien compagnon, un ami, un frère.

Quelques années plus tard, bon d'accord une centaine mais quelle différence, me voici de retour à Forks, ville que je n'ai pas rejoins suite à l'appel de mon vieil ami. J'avais fini par racheter encore et toujours la maison que j'avais habitée, par mélancolie peut être, mais je m'y sentais bien. Je faisais ma rentrée au lycée de cette petite ville dans moins de 5heures. Et oui les éternels rentrée de lycée.. Pour tout vous avouer, cela fait 30 ans que je n'ai pas suivie de cours de ce niveau, et j'ai hâte ! Mais je sens que cette année sera pleine de changements. Mais assez discuter je dois aller chasser !

J'espère que ca vous plait ... début peu prometteur mais depuis le temps que je lis, je me lance dans l'écriture ..

A très bientôt

Xukette


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou , voilà avec un peu d'avance le 2eme chapitre :)

Juste une petite info, puisqu'on m'a poser la question, non Bella n'est pas vampire mais oui elle a transformé Edward... Non toujours pas les infos dans ce chapitre mais le prochain arrive bientôt :)

En tout cas, merci pour vos messages ca fait plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture !

~ Les Retrouvailles ~

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour que je redoute le plus… Malgré la chasse de cette nuit, je ne suis pas rassurée. Me retrouver dans une classe remplie d'ados aux hormones en ébullitions et aux pensées répugnantes, n'est pas pour me rassurer ! Je veux réussir à me contrôler mais il va falloir que je les tienne suffisamment éloignés de moi si je veux pouvoir rester ici.

Je me décide enfin à aller me préparer. Une bonne douche de faite, je m'habille d'une petite jupe noire avec un petit gris à manches longues bien sympathique, ajouter à ca un collant noir (bien ouai on est quand même en septembre et à Forks il ne fait pas très chaud, autant passer inaperçue chez les humains !). En redescendant dans l'entrée, je mis des petites chaussures à talons, pris mon sac et monta dans mon Aston Martin Vanquish (classe ? oui, tape à l'œil ? aussi mais je l'adore et depuis que je l'ai et que j'y aie pris goût je ne la changerais sûrement pas pour une autre !) de quoi se faire remarquer par tout le monde mais tant pis ! Il est l'heure d'y aller.

A peine 5min plus tard, me voilà sur le parking du lycée. Comme prévu, tous tournent la tête à l'approche de la voiture… Pathétiques les mecs ! Certains ont les yeux écarquillées, d'autres la bouche ouverte, mais tous attendent de voir qui est « le gars qui peut ce payer CA et venir étudier dans cette bourgade pommée ! ». Désolée les gars ce n'est qu'une fille, d'ailleurs quand ils me voient sortir, certains ne retiennent pas une petite exclamation d'étonnement ! Fière de mon petit effet, je me dirige vers l'accueil afin d'obtenir les documents qu'il me faut, ma classe et mon casier. Décidée à ignorer les gens autour de moi, à ne pas écouter leurs pensées, je ne vis pas le petit groupe éloigné des autres, tous très beaux, tous très blancs, mais surtout tous vampires ! J'aurai dû faire un peu plus attention. Mais non au lieu de ça, je me faire surprendre lors de mon premier cours, les maths ! En entrant dans la salle, mon regard est attiré par un couple d'élève dans le fond de la salle. Une belle blonde que j'ai déjà vue par le passer, assise à côté d'un jeune homme assez costaud qui ne m'est pas inconnu également. Comment n'est-je pas eu la jugeote de me renseigner avant de revenir ici ? Je sors de mes pensées quand le prof m'adresse enfin la parole.

_« Mlle Swan Isabella, c'est bien ça ?_

_Oui, mais je préfère Bella_ lui répondis-je poliment malgré ses pensées qui, disons le, ne sont pas des plus passionnantes !

_Très bien Bella, installes toi près d'Angela au 4eme rang. Nous allons commencer le cours ! Sortez vos livres page 47… »_

J'arrête d'écouter le prof, il m'a l'air bien sympa et passionné par ce qu'il fait peut être vais-je aimer les maths cette année mais je n'y crois pas beaucoup… Ce couple m'intrigue, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue, malgré les années, j'ai toujours su où ils étaient, mais depuis 3ans plus de nouvelles… J'irai le voir plus tard !

Oublions pour 5 minutes ce couple, je me place quelques rangs devant eux, et au vue de leurs pensées, ils sont étonnés du regard que je leur aie lancé. Tu m'étonnes, à leurs yeux, je suis une simple humaine, alors paraître étonnée quand je les regarde, ce n'est pas la meilleure entrée en matière… Ce cours me parait durer des heures, tout comme les 3 suivantes.

Arrivée enfin à la pause de midi, je me dirige accompagnée Angela, avec qui j'ai sympathisée tout de suite, vers la table où elle déjeune avec ses amis. Ben, son copain, lui fait un grand sourire, à côté de lui Mike et Tyler, alors là je suis sidéré ! Comment peut-on être aussi… intellectuellement naze ? Nan mais je vous promets, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une basse cours, où de coqs essaient de séduire la même poule … Ah l'adolescence, quelle belle période ! Je décide de les ignorer et me concentre sur les filles en face d'eux. Lauren et Jessica. Euh … J'ai atterrie sur quelle planète ? Entre les 2 coqs et les 2 pintades je me crois vraiment dans une basse cours ! Elles pensent mecs, parlent maquillage et shopping quand d'un coup leur pensées sont dirigées vers un seul homme. Grand, peau blanche, cheveux aux reflets roux, sexy à en mourir… Nan ce n'est pas mes pensées mais les leurs, par contre il vient d'entré dans le réfectoire, ne pensant pas le voir ici je ne m'y étais pas préparer. Il est accompagné de ses « frères et sœurs » et les voir tous se réunir ici, entourés d'autant de personnes, ne se souciant pas de leurs regards, me rends fière. Fière certes, mais maintenant il faut que j'affronte les problèmes qui vont surement arrivés maintenant qu'on est dans la même ville. 5 minutes s'écoulent quand ils arrivent à parler de moi. Ils ne s'avent pas que je les écoutes mais ils se posent des questions.

«_Je vous dis qu'elle nous a regardé comme si elle savait qui on est !_ s'exclama Emmett.

_Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais aussi bien que nous ! C'est une humaine, et à moins quelle ait déjà rencontré des personnes comme nous, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Aro n'aurai surement pas laissé passer ça !_

_Alice à raison, mais je sens que des choses se passent, qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne saurai dire si c'est positif ou non … _murmura Edward.

_Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?_

_Jasper, ressens-tu ses émotions ? Ou Alice voit tu quelque chose ?_

_Non je ne vois rien la concernant et ca m'agace pour être honnête !_

_Je ne ressens rien non plus, mais c'est peu être un don qu'elle a, comme nous avant d'être ce qu'on est aujourd'hui… On ne peut rien dire avant de savoir pourquoi elle nous regarde ainsi. »_

En ayant assez entendu pour le moment, et ayant cours dans peu de temps je me lève et sors du réfectoire. Suivie d'Angela on se dirige vers les cours de l'après midi, tout aussi passionnant que ce matin. Je n'ai pas la tête à suivre les cours, je cherche un moyen de voir Carlisle ou Esmé sans que leurs enfants ne le sachent. Mais après mure réflexion, ceci n'est pas possible après les cours, je me dirigerais chez eux, et puis revoir les « parents » me fera du bien.

C'est comme ca que je me trouve devant le chemin menant à leur villa. Je sais que les enfants sont dans la maison, Esmé également mais je ne sens pas Carlisle. Tant pis je l'attendrais avec ma douce Esmé, elle me connait, et ca me fera du bien de la voir un peu seule. Je m'avance donc dans l'allée, devant la porte je souffle un bout coup et toque à la porte. C'est sur une Rosalie étonnée que la porte s'ouvre.

_« Salut Rosalie ! Je viens voir Esmé et Carlisle. » _

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction, tant pis je sais qu'elle m'entendra … _« Esmé ! Je suis à la porte et Rosalie fait un blocage.. Tu peux venir ? » _Pas besoin de crier, 2 secondes après c'est une Esmé en pleine forme qui pousse une Rosalie, toujours béante, de la porte pour se jeter dans mes bras. _« Bella ! ». _On éclate de rire sous l'œil étonné de tous.

_« Comment vas-tu ? Viens rentre, Carlisle ne va pas tarder ! J'en reviens pas. Ca fait quoi ? 20 ? 40 ans qu'on ne t'as pas vu ?_

_Doucement ma puce ! Je vais bien rassure toi. Et non ca fait 50ans, mais je vous voyais souvent de loin. Je ne vous ai quasiment jamais perdu de vu, la dernière fois remonte à 10ans. _

_Euh… Excusez nous, mais quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer comment une humaine connait notre existence, que soit disant elle nous connait depuis longtemps alors qu'elle à l'apparence d'une ado, et qu'elle sache qui nous somme ?_

_Jasper, tu apprendras que vous n'avez pas à savoir certaines choses, encore moins en les lui demandant ainsi ! _s'exclame Carlisle qui venait de rentrer.

_Carlisle voyons, c'est compréhensible qu'ils veuillent savoir. Tout ce que vous saurez pour le moment, c'est que je suis Bella et que je ne suis pas humaine. _

_Bella, excusez moi, mais mes enfants ne sont pas au courant. J'ai cru comprendre que vous les aviez regardés bizarrement aujourd'hui ?_

_Carlisle, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de me tutoyer ? Esmé l'a comprit depuis le temps ! Mais pour te répondre, j'étais étonnée de les voir dans le même lycée que moi, tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez dans la région._

_Euh, non j'ai pas pensé à t'appeler. On est revenu à Froks il y a 1ans maintenant. Mais je pensais que tu étais à… _je le coupe avant qu'il n'en dise trop…

_Oui j'y étais mais j'ai un nouvel ordre de mission pas très loin… _

_Excusez-moi mais là on est largués nous ! Vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Depuis quand vous nous connaissez ? Et pourquoi nos dons ne marchent pas avec vous ?_

_Tant de questions ma chère Alice, et hélas je ne peux y répondre aujourd'hui ! Mais en attendant, vous nous excuserez mais je vais devoir vous enlever Carlisle 1 heure ou 2. Esmé, ma belle, cela ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, tu peux ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me l'enlever pout toujours _

_Oula non ! Je te le laisse volontiers ! J'ai eu la joie que partager quelques années de mon existence à ses côtés, et j'en arrive toujours à me demander comment tu résiste !_ Sur ce, on éclate de rire toutes les 2, comme à notre habitude.

_Et voilà c'est reparti, encore moi qui prends, pas possible ces femmes … » _ Repère Carlisle en marmonnant dans sa barbe ce qui fit redoubler nos rires.

Une fois calmées, avec Carlisle nous priment ma voiture (qui doit plaire à mon ami si j'en crois le sifflement qu'il sort !) et nous roulâmes pendant une bonne heure histoire de trouver un endroit tranquile.

Voilà pour ce second chapitre

Pas beaucoup plus avancés, mais ca arriver

Bisous

Xukette


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui déjà ! j'ai fini d'écrire le 3eme chapitre, j'étais pas mal inspirée aujourd'hui donc voici un nouveau chapitre. (A ce rythme la fiction sera terminée très rapidement ^^)

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review ca fait super plaisir ! Je savais pas si vous alliez aimé ou non ...

Mais bon assez blablater, je vous laisse lire !

~ Annonce et retrouvailles ~

_« Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je t'ai emmené avec moi ?_

_Bella ! Tu as besoin de moi, je le sais, je le sens, tout comme Esmé tout à l'heure. Mais dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas… Ca fait une heure qu'on est partis et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit._

_Carlisle, mon ami, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais si je suis revenu à Forks c'est qu'ILS me l'ont demandé. Je n'aurai jamais dis oui si je savais que vous étiez venus vous installés ici ! Tu sais comment mes missions peuvent être dangereuses ! _

_Si tu as besoin d'aide nous pourrons t'aider ! Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable, ma famille, ta famille, pourra nous aider !_

_Surement pas ! Je ne veux pas vous mêler à cette guerre, qui pourtant vous concerne aussi, je ne veux pas risquer vos vies ! Cette fois ci ce sont aux Volturis dont j'ai à faire, pas un groupe de loups garous ou géants trop récalcitrant à nos lois, tu sais comment ils sont. Et j'espère qu'ils n'ont jamais vu les autres !_

_Non ils ne les ont pas vu, mais ils savent que quelque chose se passe. Je ne peux pas leur dire que nous devons partir, ils voudront savoir pourquoi, et peut être aidé. Pour Esmé et moi, tu sais très bien que nous t'aiderons comme pour les modificateurs de la région il y a 10ans. Ils voudront nous suivre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher cette fois ci !_

_Carlisle ! Tu sais très bien que je saurais le faire seule ! Je ne veux pas que toi ou ta femme risquez quelque chose, ni ceux que je t'ai confié ! Je ne pourrais pas combattre et vous protéger tous ! _

_Nous nous débrouillerons seuls ! Nos amis viendront. Racontes moi s'il te plait._

_Mes supérieurs, car dans ce cas là je ne les considère pas comme mes parents, veulent que j'interfère dans les affaires des Volturis. Pour eux, ils font leurs affaires dans leur propre intérêt et ce n'est pas l'objectif qui leur a été confié. Je dois remettre de l'ordre, quitte à installer de nouveaux dirigeants, pour le meilleur de votre espèce. Ils risquent de me repérer et de m'empêcher de passer à l'acte, c'est pourquoi je ne vous veux pas dans la région. Je ne veux pas vous perdre encore. _Les larmes apparaissaient sur le bord de mes yeux, avouer à mon ami que je les aimais au point de me sacrifier pour eux était vraiment dur. _Je préfère encore que ce soit moi qui paye les conséquences que toi et ta famille !_

_Bella ! Comment peux-tu dire ca ? Mes enfants sont plus les tiens que les miens, ma femme t'aime comme une sœur et moi, je te considère comme une amie, une sœur, et tu m'annonces que tu ne veux pas d'aide ! Impossible que je dise « d'accord on part ! » jamais je ne t'abandonnerais dans ce genre d'affaire. On rentre !_

_Quoi ? Depuis quand as-tu pris autant d'assurance pour me donner des ordres ? _Dire que j'étais étonnée était un euphémisme…

_Depuis que tu n'es plus capable de penser et réfléchir correctement ! »_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il m'étonnait de plus en plus. Lui qui avait tant de mal à s'adresser à moi quand il a apprit qui j'étais. Mais bon c'est pour ca que je l'aime.

Nous voilà assis dans le salon à attendre que tous se réunissent dans le salon. La petite réunion de famille ayant été exigée par Esmé à notre retour.

**Flash Back **

On descend de la voiture, moi encore sonnée par la réponse de Carlisle, quand Esmé sort de la maison.

_« Alors ? Un peu d'action ? _Esmé pouvait paraître calme et aimante aux yeux de tous, mais quand il s'agit de nous aider, elle est la première partante, elle aussi sachant qui je suis.

_Pas pour vous ! Je refuse de vous mêler à CA !_

_Chérie ne l'écoute pas, elle n'a plus toute ca tête, sûrement un coup trop fort pendant un combat !_

_Carlisle ! Ne me pousse pas ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu parles de moi ainsi, je n'aurai pas toujours le contrôle ! _ Esmé nous fixait avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire ! _Ce n'est pas drôle Esmé ! _

_Excusez-moi, mais ces petites disputes ca faisaient longtemps, trop longtemps. Et puis, il se rebelle le petit maintenant. _ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant Carlisle.

_Ah les jeunes, plus aucun respect ! Mais bon, je vais t'expliquer. Les enfants sont là ?_

_Non ils sont partis chasser. Tu me fais peur, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Rentrons. »_

Une fois dans la cuisine, je réexplique tout à Esmé, qui, comme part hasard, est tout à fait d'accord avec son mari. Elle envoie un message à ses enfants leur indiquant une réunion de famille urgente.

**Fin du Fash Back.**

Tout le monde s'installe dans les canapés présents dans la pièce, moi debout devant une fenêtre attend, comme tous, que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Leur annoncer toute la vérité, leur dire qui je suis. Le moment de vérité arrive.

_« Bon, que vouliez vous nous annoncer de si urgent qu'on ne puisse finir notre chasse ?_

_Rosalie, tu pouvais la terminer la chasse, Esmé a dû mal s'exprimer ! _

_Ecoutes Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais chez nous, ni comment tu sais tout ca, mais quand on t'envoie un message en te disant de rentrer maintenant pour une réunion de famille urgente, chez nous, on se dépêche et on rentre ! Mais puisque tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde tu devrais le savoir ! _Plutôt en colère la Rosalie, mais je la comprends et jette un regard noir aux parents ce cette petite famille qui tout de suite se sentent coupables.

_Vous m'exaspérez tout les 2 ! Après toutes ses années vous pensez encore que vous avez tous les droits ! Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout ca, je voulais encore moins qu'ils apprennent toute la vérité aujourd'hui, je vous ai laissé les appeler pendant leur chasse alors que je n'aime pas ca, mais supporter qu'on me parle ainsi, je ne peux pas ! Alors soit vous leur dite et on est fixer soit c'est moi et vous savez ce qui risque de ce passer. Mais dite lui de baisser d'un ton ! »_

Je me doute, à leurs regards inquiets, que mes yeux commencent à devenir violets ainsi que mes cheveux. Mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est que mes pouvoirs se révèlent maintenant à leurs yeux, les plus jeunes n'y sont pas préparés. Carlisle, bien que craintif, prend la parole alors que tous me fixent. Je me retourne à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

_« Euh… Très bien je me lance. Tout comme vous l'avez vu, Bella n'est pas humaine et elle nous connait depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, elle nous connait tous depuis notre transformation. Vous vous rappelez des histoires que je vous racontais à votre arrivée à chacun ?_

_Celles sur l'ange et ses combats ? _demanda Edward tandis que Carlisle acquiesçât_ Je croyais que c'était des légendes ou des histoires pour enfants, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu nous les racontais d'ailleurs !_

_Tu leur as raconté les histoires que je t'ai moi-même raconter à ta transformation ?_

_Oui Bella ! Chacun à eu le droit de les entendre après que tu sois partie. Elles m'avaient calmé, elles avaient apaisé ma douleur. _

_Les nôtres aussi ! Mais quel est le rapport avec Bella ? Et puis vous vous êtes connu pendant ta transformation ? Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi « à chaque fois que tu sois partie » ? _

_Doucement Alice, ce que ton père a à vous dire est important, laisse le finir. _Il reprit son discourt en me regardant dans les yeux. Cela me touchait qu'il ait voulut leur parler de moi.

_Donc je disais que ces histoires m'avaient apaisé, je me sentais moins mal après, je pensais que ca allait leur faire pareil. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, cela n'a pas eu le même effet mais ils ont au moins entendu parler de toi comme ça. Je n'ai pas la même manière de les raconter peut être, ni tes pouvoirs. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ces histoires ne sont pas des légendes ou des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants, ce sont des histoires vrai, les siennes _dit-il en me montrant_ l'ange en question est Bella, elle ne peut le dire clairement au risque de dévoiler qui elle est et de subir les mêmes choses que nous si nous le racontons à des humains. La plupart de nos règles sont les siennes, notre régime alimentaire, c'est elle qui me l'a apprit, mes convictions c'est auprès elle que je me les suis faites. Les seules personnes que j'ai réellement transformées dans cette pièce sont Esmé et Emmett. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour le faire, si j'ai réussi avec Esmé c'est par amour, pour Emmett c'est que Rosalie était à côté, je ne pouvais pas appeler Bella cette fois ci. Pour les autres, Bella vous a transformé, sous ma demande. C'est pourquoi vous avez tous des pouvoirs que d'autres voudrais avoir._

_Désolée de te couper Carlisle, mais en quoi j'ai un pouvoir ? _ C'est moi qui lui réponds sans les regarder pour autant, toujours fixer sur le paysage dehors…

_Rosalie, je t'ai donnée la force mentale, le caractère fort que tu avais lorsque tu étais humaine c'est dupliqué, la beauté que tu avais n'as fait qu'augmenté, tu ne m'aime pas, comme la plupart de ceux présent dans la pièce, et c'est tout à fait normal, mise à part le fait que tu viennes de découvrir qui je suis par rapport à vous, le fait que je vous ai transformé vous fait obligatoirement me détester. Alice, ton don de voyance que tu avais humaine a également prit en intensité, Jasper, tu ressentais certaines émotions involontairement, aujourd'hui transformé, tu les ressens toutes avec plus ou moins de puissance, et Edward comme pour tes frères et sœurs ton pouvoir existait en partie lorsque tu étais humain, mais il est beaucoup plus puissant aujourd'hui. Malgré tout cela, un autre pouvoir existe en chacun de vous mais vous ne le découvrirez pas tout de suite. Le moment venu il se manifestera et que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous apprendrez comment vous en servir. Carlisle n'a peut être pas fini de vous expliquer ce qu'il en est mais je vais finir. L'histoire de l'ange est, effectivement, la mienne. Mais je suis loin d'être un ange. Les différentes espèces présentes sur Terre nous ont appelés ainsi, ma famille et moi, mais ce n'est pas ne la manière dont vous l'entendez. Mon père à créer cette planète ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Je suis celle qui « dirige » la votre. Je n'interfère que rarement dans la vie des gens. Les maladies, la pauvreté, et bien d'autres méfaits, sont l'œuvre de mon cousin Eric, qui voulait me causer du tord. Il a rendu service aux Volturis en leur donnant la méchanceté. Nous n'avons rien fait pour changer les choses car nous n'en voyons pas l'intérêt, ne causant pas tant de crimes que ca. Mais ils sont de mèche avec mon cousin, et montent une armée sensée me détruire. Le fait que je revienne à Forks me permettait de me cacher quelques mois, le temps de monter mon plan correctement, trouvé où vous vous trouviez et vous mettre tous à l'abri. Ils savent grâce à mon cousin, que le seul moyen de me faire du mal, est de vous en faire. _Je ne retourne vers mon ami afin de le regarder dans les yeux. _Carlisle tu es un excellent ami, mais le jour où j'ai su que tu étais chez eux, je t'en ai voulut. Tu ne savais pas à l'époque, mais j'avais peur de te perdre, aujourd'hui, alors qu'on se retrouve enfin, tu vas devoir partir. Emmène les tous avec toi ! Les autres arrivent pour vous aider. Chassez, et partez d'ici, ils savent que je suis là avec vous._

_Comment peux-tu me demander ca ? Bella je serai incapable de te laissée toute seule ici !_

_Je ne suis pas seule, ils seront là dans pas longtemps. Crois-tu que mon père aurait laissé une princesse s'en allée sans protection ? Je dirige les soldats mais ils me protègent quand même. Venez ils arrivent. _»

Sans un mot de plus je sors de la pièce. Les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, restent abasourdis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils pensent, je ne sais même pas s'ils le savent eux même mais maintenant ils sont au courant et pourront mieux se protéger.

Nous voilà tous réunis devant la maison des Cullen, attendant que mes « amis » arrivent. Je laisse un rire m'échappé. Carlisle et Esmé me regarde interrogativement. Je leur montre les enfants. Ils essaient de les voir arrivés, voir à quoi ilss ressemblent, mais ils regardent dans la forêt. Ils me suivent dans mon rire, ce qui fait se retourner le groupe d'adolescent.

_« Quoi ? _demandent-ils tous d'une même voix, contrôlant difficilement mon rire je leur réponds

_Rien, mais vous ne regardez pas au bon endroit ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais un ange, pas une biche !_

Ils se regardent tous les uns après les autres et lancent un regard à leurs parents, qui regardent en l'air. Ils s'emblent comprendre d'un coup et lèvent la tête. Au dessus de nous 5 anges apparaissent. Chacun d'une couleur différente. Je n'aurai pas l'habitude, je trouverai cela magnifique, tout comme Alice et Emmett qui laissent échapper un _« waouh »_. Les anges arrivent à notre niveau, pour finalement nous faire fasse. D'un seul mouvement, ils font une courbette que je déteste mais que ma condition impose. Ah les protocoles !

_« Roooh mais relevés vous ! Vous savez comme je déteste ca !_

_Aller Bell's tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix ILS surveillent ! Et puis on adore te faire râler !_

_Très drôle Mike mais la prochaine fois je t'arrache les plumes !_ Il fait une grimasse tout de suite imité des autres anges présents y compris moi. C'est un truc qui fait super mal ! _ Un peu de sérieux, je vous présente les Cullen, vous connaissez déjà Carlisle et Esmé !_

_Esmé ! Ravi de te revoir ma belle ! _Chris ce jette dans ses bras tandis que quelques sanglots des 2 filles se fait entendre.

_Ca faisait longtemps tient, _nous échangeons un rire avec Carlisle et les autres, toutes 2 sont de grandes amies et s'éclatent quand elles doivent combattre. _Je vous présente Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Les Cullen je vous présente Chris, dans les bras de votre mère, Mike, Vanessa, Jérôme et Stéphane. Ce sont eux qui vont vous emmenés dans un endroit sûr._

_Princesse, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord avec vous ! Ils ont un peu l'air de faire la gueule vos petits protégés._

_Jérôme, je t'ai pas demander ton avis, ni le leur, vous partez ! Tous ! Je ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde le moment venu, vous êtes capable de vous défendre certes, mais je ne serai tranquille qu'une fois tout le monde loin du conflit. _

_C'est un ordre princesse ? Parce qu'il diffère pas mal de ceux de votre père. _Ayé je m'énerve, mes yeux et mes cheveux redeviennent violets… Ah il m'énerve papa !

_De quel droit ce mêle-t-il de mes soldats ? Vous n'avez été convoqués que pour les éloigné d'ici, il ne peut me dire de vous gardés ici, c'est trop dangereux !_

_C'est pourquoi je suis venu aussi princesse ! »_

OH MON DIEU ! Mon frère ! Mon frère est devant moi ! Pour le coup je redeviens un temps soit peu normale. Il dirige une autre planète et cela doit bien faire 3 ou 4 siècle que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tous les anges présents refont leur courbette à la noix. Je me jette dans ses bras.

_«Aldaron ! Comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux me piquer quelques espèces que tu n'as pas encore dans tes chers arbres ?_

_Ne te moque pas petite sœur ! Nous sommes venus pour t'aider. Nos frères arrivent dans quelques jours._

_Je suppose que c'est mère qui vous envoie…_

_Tout à fait. Qui sont-ils ?_

_Les Cullen. _

_Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. Lequel est Edward ?_ Demande-t-il en les regardant. Je me demande à quoi il joue.

_Moi._

_Mmmm d'accord, je le saurai maintenant. _

_Pourquoi veux- tu savoir ceci ? Qu'as-tu vu ?_

_Tu sauras plus tard ma sœur. Carlisle et toi êtes de vieux amis, mais le premier transformé à plus d'importance, souviens en toi petite sœur. »_

Ok l'a je suis larguée je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais l'heure est tardive, les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir, mais nous, nous devons nous reposer 1heure ou 2 par semaine, et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. Demain je devrai annoncer au directeur de l'école que je ne pourrais pas rester pour un problème personnel, mais pour l'heure, je dois aller me reposer un peu.

_« Bon, je crois que l'on a assez perturbé les Cullen, allons chez moi, vous autant que moi, avons besoin d'une bonne heure de sommeil. Carlisle, Esmé, vous savez comment me joindre au moindre souci nous arrivons. On se revoit demain de toute manière. Bonne soirée ! »_

Je ne les laisse pas répondre et me dirige avec mon frère vers ma voiture, tandis que les autres repartent en vol.

Voilà voilà

A très bientôt pour la suite :)

biz

Xukette


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre,

bonne lecture et merci de lire ma fiction et de laisser vous review ca fait plaisir :)

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Aldaron est ici, avec moi. Et dire que la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu, on ne se doutait en rien de ce que manigançait Eric, notre cousin. Après avoir tué la compagne de mon frère, il s'attaquait à moi. Bien sûr il ne peut s'attaquer à nous directement connaissant nos pouvoirs, mais en nous faisant du mal, il nous affaiblit. Ca il l'a bien compris. Il a tué nombreux de nos connaissances, une de nos sœurs mais en aucun je le laisserai s'approché des Cullen. Il serait en mesure de m'éliminer. Pour l'instant je dois trouver un plan. Je me suis forgée une carapace depuis que Carlisle est parti, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne sera pas solide bien longtemps.

_« Alors petite sœur, encore dans tes pensées ?_

_Ald' ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! On va devoir trouver un moyen des les protéger. Je ne veux pas les perdre eux aussi… Et au fait, qu'as-tu vus ? _

_A propos de quoi ?_

_Tu le sais très bien ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, cela te va ci peu ! Crache le morceau !_

_Je n'ai rien vu ! Et même si c'était le cas je ne t'en parlerais pas ! Je me souviens d'une vielle légende concernant un ange et son protéger. L'avenir nous dira si j'ai raison._

_Tu ne me diras rien n'est ce pas ?_

_Tu comprends vite. Mais pour l'heure racontes moi comment as-tu rencontré Carlisle ! »_

Et me voilà lancer dans notre histoire, le fait qu'il ait peur ce sa nouvelle condition, l'amitié que nous avons créée, la peur lors de l'arrivée d'Edward, les transformations, tout. A la fin de mon récit, il était temps pour nous d'aller manger quelque chose. On rejoignit donc le reste de l'équipe dans le salon. Bien évidement, ils avaient entendus le récit pas besoin de le répéter. Vanessa s'élançât la première, suivit rapidement par tout le monde. En vol, le protocole voulait qu'on soit entouré de chacun d'eux, c'est ainsi que l'on était entouré de Mike et Stéphane, Chris derrière nous et Jérôme volant en dessous, nous protégeant d'une attaque au sol. Après quelques minutes de vol, nous voilà arrivés an Alaska, le repas y est meilleur. A peine 3heures plus tard, je me retrouve couché dans mon lit, chacun se reposant quelque part dans la maison.

Le lendemain matin, me voilà habillée d'une robe en laine noire, avec mes boites noires à talons. Les regards se tournent vers moi, les Cullen ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat afin d'annoncer mon départ. Avec un peu de questions au sujet de ce départ précipité, le directeur me laisse finalement quitter le lycée. Arrivée sur le parking, les Cullen se garent, mais ont-ils à peine quittés leurs voitures et avancés vers moi, que je monte dans ma voiture et me dirige chez moi. Leurs regards se voilent de tristesse mais je dois trouver un moyen de les protéger, pas le temps pour les explications.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je leur ai annoncé qui j'étais réellement, ils ont essayés de m'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais je suis toujours occupée, les autres sont partis, je suis seule avec Chris, qui est souvent avec Esmé. Mes frères arrivent dans quelques jours, Aldaron est parti les chercher. Je sens que ce regroupement va alerter les mauvaises personnes. Je suis morte de trouille, mais dans à peine 5 minutes, les Cullen arrivent chez moi. Carlisle m'a appelé ce matin pour m'en informer. Je l'ai prévenu en début de semaine qu'il faillait qu'on se voit tous afin de se préparer. Il sonne d'ailleurs à la porte.

_« Entrez ! Je suis dans le salon. _

_Salut ! Toujours en train de tester la métamorphose ?_

_Ne te moque pas Carlisle ! Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de le faire, et pour être franche depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu je n'ai pas réitérer l'affaire !_

_Bella ! La dernière fois tu voulais faire d'un rat un verre, le résultat était… Comment dire ? Euh …_

_Nul ? Oui Esmé je sais ! Et je ne me suis pas améliorée, c'était sensé être un fauteuil rouge… _

_Ben tu as réussi mise à part le rouge… _

_Carlisle ! Il est jaune ! Et tu sais que je déteste le jaune !_

_C'était quoi à la base ?_

_Emmett retire tout de suite ce sourire ! C'était une fourchette … Bref, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'était tout d'abord pour m'excuser de vous avoir évité toute la semaine, mais je n'avais ni le temps ni le courage pour vos questions. Donc maintenant si vous en avez, je peux peut être y répondre. _

_Non Carlisle nous a répondu, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous savons que tu ne pouvais pas nous répondre, que tu ne nous veux pas de mal, que tu veux juste nous protéger et que si tu nous as transformés c'est que Carlisle te l'as demander. _

_Très bien,- si vous en avez d'autres je suis là. La deuxième chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que vous allez avoir besoin d'un entrainement intensif pour votre protection, vu que vous ne voulez pas que les soldats vous protègent. »_

Ni Alice, Jasper, Edward ou Rosalie n'avait ouvert la bouche. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'ils feront une fois le moment venu. Mais j'ai confiance en eux. Jasper ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_« Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est moi qui entraine la famille d'habitude, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait ! Pourquoi devrait-on te faire confiance ?_

_Jasper ! _

_Laisse Esmé. Tu as raison, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me faire confiance, mais pour votre sécurité, vous devrez connaitre d'autres méthodes de combat, les Volturis vous connaissent, ils connaissent vos méthodes, et pour être franche j'ai peur pour vous ! Pas parce que je vous ai créé ou autre, vous êtes la famille de Carlisle, en dehors de ma famille, c'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul à qui je confirais ma vie. Je ne souhaite pas vous avoir à mes côtés le moment venus, vous en avez décidé autrement pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je trouve ca ridicule ! Mais si vous les souhaitez réellement, alors je vous apprendrez d'autres moyens de vous protéger, vos pouvoirs ne vous seront pas d'une grande aide une fois mes frères arrivés, c'est pourquoi vous aurez besoin d'en apprendre d'avantage. Carlisle et Esmé, ayant déjà combattus à mes côtés, savent comment je fonctionne. Jasper tu as déjà diriger des combats, mais ici c'est moi qui commande, je suis princesse de la guerre, je n'aime pas ce titre mais c'est le cas, JE commande les armés de chacun de mes frères…._

_Et n'as encore jamais perdue une bataille petite sœur ! _Devant ma porte se tenaient mes 5 frères, réunis aujourd'hui pour m'aider. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je les fis entrer chez moi.

_Vous vous souvenez d'Aldoron, je vous présente Nathael, Aerandir, Kilian et Théophane._

_Bell's ! Ne l'écoutez pas, appelez moi Théo ! Alors comme ca c'est vous les Cullen ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Carlisle, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur notre petite sœur ces quelques années. _

_Mais de rien ! Je crois que le jour où vous me l'avez quasiment imposé a été le jour le plus terrifiant de ma vie !_

_Théophane Mickael Swan ! Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ca ?_

_Euh là Théo t'es dans la merde ptit frère, on va te laissé ! Les Cullen, vous sortez avec nous._

_Euh, c'est moi où elle devient violette ? _

_Non Emmett, tu vois très bien, la connaissant on va suivre le conseil de Kilian ! »_

J'ai arrêté de suivre leur conversation, je crois qu'ils attendent devant la porte, mais tout se qui me préoccupe c'est Théo qui commence à ressentir ma colère, il va en prendre pour son grade, je déteste quand ils me surprotègent, ou veillent sur moi sachant que je suis la meilleure au combat. Et là, je dois avouer que ma colère m'aveugle un peu, mais ca va nous faire du bien à tout les deux, et puis c'est souvent comme ca entre nous…

Ah, une Bella en colère ... Qu'est ce que cela va donner ?

Dégâts, pas dégâts ?

Les enfants Cullen pas très bavards... pourquoi ?

réponse bientôt ;)

biz

Xukette


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite :)

bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews :)

Tous attendaient devant la porte, je les sentais, les entendaient. Ils se demandaient se qu'il allait se passer. Seuls mes frères et Carlisle m'avaient vu dans cet état. Esmé suivit ce petit groupe un peu plus loin tandis que les jeunes attendaient devant.

_« Aller sœurette, tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ca parce que je ne te fais pas confiance ou autre. J'ai peur de perdre une autre sœur !_

_Comment as-tu put ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste ca, encore plus depuis SA mort ! Certes, je suis la plus jeune, mais je suis celle qui a le plus de pouvoir, et de capacité au combat ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperons vérifiant mes contacts, les moindres de mes faits et gestes ! _Plus je parlais plus je criais…

_Je le sais mais s'il te plait calme toi ! J'ai pas réfléchi… Tu n'as pas intérêt de me jeter cette boule ! Tu risque de casser la vitre tu sais !_

_Tant pis je rembourserais Carlisle ! »_

Comme prévu, une boulle de feu lui arrive directement dans la poitrine le faisant volé à travers la vitre, et atterrir quelques mètre plus loin dans un arbre. Mes frères et Carlisle ayant déjà subit quelque chose de similaire, sont morts de rire dans le jardin tandis que les autres ont des regards interloqués. Ne supportant pas leur rire, je leur lance un regard noir, suivi d'une vague d'électricité. La douleur qu'ils ressentent n'est pas très élevée au vu de la puissance que j'y ai mise mais cela suffit à les faire taire.

Revenons du côté de Théophane, toujours sous le coup de la boule de feu, il est part terre, toussant et essayant de se relever comme il peut.

_« Plus les années passent, plus tu y mets de la puissance petit sœur ! _

_Plus les coups sont faibles, moins tu comprends grand frère !_ Tous les anges présents éclatent de rire.

_Tu nous as manqué Bell's ! Redevenons sérieux 5 minutes, où sont les autres ?_

_Ils surveillent les déplacements des Volturis, tout en faisant des rondes dans les environs. Les loups ne vont pas tardés à débarquer. Bon les Cullen, arrêtés de me fixer comme ca, où ce sera la même chose pour vous ! Sachant que le feu et vous ca fait 15, je vous jugère d'arrêter ! Alice, tu sais dans combien de temps ces chiants de clebs arrivent ?_

_Je dirais moins d'une minute, mais je ne peux pas dire combien exactement._

_Bien attendons les, ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas tapée un ou deux de ceux là !_ _ »_

30 secondes après ca, les loups débarquent devant la maison de Cullen, sentant l'humain, les anges ne passent pas inaperçus dans une maison de vampire, surtout en aussi grand nombre. Ils s'approchent calmement du groupe que nous formons, c'était tous rapprochés les uns des autres. Le chef de meute apparait devant nous.

_« Depuis quand des humains vous fréquente ? Ils n'ont rien à faire dans le coin, encore moins en présence de vous tous ! Ils devraient venir avec nous pour plus de sécurité !_

_Pour plus de sécurité ? Déjà ayez l'obligeance de nous présenter à nous, ensuite nous en jugerons ! _

_Vous laissez les humains devant, vous avez peur sals buveurs de sang ?_

_Réponds Jacob, il vaut mieux pour toi !_

_Carlisle, de quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Je suis Jacob, je suis l'alpha de cette meute. Venez avec nous !_

_Je crois que ma sœur vous a dit que serai à nous d'en juger. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, vous éclater la tête ! C'est CA votre chef ? Ben les clebs vous êtes toujours aussi débiles ! Heureusement que chez moi, vous êtes bannis !_

_Qui êtes vous pour vous permettre de nous parler ainsi, sales humains ? » _

Et devant lui, 5 anges s'envolent, tous prenant une couleur violette. Une acclamation de stupeur s'étant des 2 côtés ne nous ayant jamais vu sous notre forme réelle. N'attendant pas de réaction de leur part, tous envoient une boule d'énergie sur leur « chef ». Les loups se mettent à hurlés, ressentant la douleur de leur alpha. Nathanaël étant le plus apte à parler dans ce genre cas prends la parole.

_« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de politesse ? Que je ne t'entende jamais parler ainsi à l'une des personnes présente ici car ton destin ne tient plus qu'à un fil alpha ! Tu as devant toi certains enfants d'Ares, dieu de la guerre, et de Dame nature, représentant de certains mondes que nous dirigeons, ici présente, celle qui fait en sorte que tu arrives à survivre dans ce monde. Sans elle, il y a longtemps que les modificateurs de cette région seraient décimés. Alors respecte la, respecte nous, sinon ton clan ne sera plus ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Très !_

_Bien, alors retournés d'où vous venez, nous rendrons visite aux anciens dans quelque temps. Un mot de tout ceci à l'un d'eux avant notre arrivé, et vous savez ce qu'il vous attend ! »_

C'est donc sur ces derniers mots que les loups repartent et que nous rangeons nos ailes.

Nous nous réinstallons sans un mot dans le salon des Cullen, eux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, nous en les regardant faire. Brisant le silence, nous nous présentons mieux qu'aux loups. Nous sommes donc, les enfants d'Ares et Dame nature, tout deux êtres adorés par des êtres qui ne savent pas l'étendu réelle de ces personnes. Certains n'y croient pas, mais tous craignent d'en savoir d'avantage. Dans chaque pays, chaque peuple ils sont appelés différemment. Nous ne sommes que les personnes chargées de s'occupés de leurs œuvres, leur famille ne les appréciant point au vu de leur pouvoir et de leur descendance, ont voulut nous tués afin de prendre nos places. Ils ont réussi avec une d'entre nous, Parus **(petit info, c'est le nom latin des mésanges que j'adore D)**, notre jeune sœur, tuée par notre cousin. Il a prit sa place, mais ne sachant s'occupé convenablement de sa planète, chaque être a finit par mourir, laissant une sphère immensément vide de toute vie. La seule chose à faire pour la récupérée et la repeuplée est de le tuer. Mais il a récupérer les pouvoir de Parus et individuellement, il nous est pas facile de le vaincre. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'ils soient dans les environs. Malheureusement pour moi, même après cela ils ne veulent pas partir. Ayant « hérité » des pouvoir de mon père pour la guerre, je leur impose mon commandement. Rosalie s'y oppose mais Carlisle ne lui laisse pas le choix, il accepte au nom de tous.

C'est ainsi que nous trouvons un ordre de passage pour les entrainements. Entre leurs heures de cours et les moments de chasses, chacun s'entrainera avec un ange différent à chaque fois, préférant regarder comment ils s'en sortent, je ne participerais que le moment où je jugerais qu'ils sont apte à ce battre convenablement. L'interdiction de se servir de ses pouvoirs les fait un peu boudés mais c'est encore un moyen de les protéger. Ayant, à nous tous, tout les pouvoir ou presque, il serait facile de les tuer. Ainsi expliquer, ils acceptent avec grand plaisir. Je dois avouée qu'ils sont plutôt doués, avec quelques défauts mais ils s'en sortent bien. Au bout d'une semaine d'entrainements, ils sont autorisés à ce servir de leur pouvoir contre nous, même si ceux d'Edward se révèlent inutiles, contre ses frères et sœurs il s'en sort très bien. Leurs nouveaux pouvoirs ne se révèleront qu'au moment de la bataille, ils devront gérer seuls. Ils appréhendent mais l'on bien comprit.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidée d'affronter Carlisle, comme au bon vieux temps.

_« Aller Carlisle, aujourd'hui c'est pour toi !_

_Ah ! Bella tu sais que tu vas me rétamer en à peine 5minutes. C'est pas juste, devant ma famille !_

_En place ! Tu sais comment je fais, fais en sorte que ca dure plus longtemps ! »_

Même si j'évite certaines de ses attaques, je dois dire qu'il c'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois, je ne manque pas de le lui dire d'ailleurs. J'apprends que c'est grâce à Jasper, mais cela n'a pas le mérite de le faire tenir plus de 6minutes. Il est plutôt fière de lui, moi aussi, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais même si cela se lit dans mes yeux. Ensuite vient le tour de Jasper. Il est doué, il évite certains de mes coups, mais pas assez, il a mal, je le sens mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, il arrive à me toucher à quelques reprises, mais au bout de 10minutes il atterri dans un arbre. Tous s'enchainent, ainsi que mes frères, mais seul Jasper a su tenir aussi longtemps. La nuit est bien avancée quand nous terminons, mais quelque chose attire mon attention. A quelques kilomètres de là, un groupe de vampire approche ? Je ne les connais pas, préviens mes frères et ordonne aux Cullen de nous suivre dans le salon.

10minutes passent avant que la sonnette de la porte ne se mette en marche. Carlisle va ouvrir. A peine 3 secondes s'écoule quand une tornade blonde se jette dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela mais fait un poids sur le cœur, me valant un regard inquiet de mes frères. Un couple arrive dans le salon suivi de mon ami et 2 autres femelles. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, mais si Carlisle les a fait rentrer c'est qu'ils les connaissent bien. Un raclement de gorge d'Aldaron me fait sortir de mes pensées, et en même temps, signale notre présence dans la pièce. Sous les regards étonnés des nouveaux arrivants, Esmé nous présente.

_« Laissez-moi vous présenté, Eleazar, Carmen et leurs filles, Irina, Kate et Tanya Denali. Mes amis, voici, Isabella, Aldaron, Nathael, Aerandir, Kilian et Théophane Sawn._

_Enchanté, nous avons des amis en communs, et jamais nous nous sommes rencontrés, comme ceci est étonnant. Surtout avec les mariages qui ont eut lieu au ceint de cette famille. _C'est décidé je les déteste ! De quel droit nous parle t-il ainsi celui là ?

_Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là dedans. Nous ne souhaitions rencontrer personne. Seuls Carlisle et Esmé connaissaient notre existence jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. _Bien dit Aerandir ! Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais là il est en colère. _Nous ne somme pas de la même espèce et ne nous mélangeons qu'avec ceux qui en valent là peine. Rosalie, inutile de grognée, sur- ce coup là tu ne pourras nous faire changer d'avis !_

_De quel droit parlez vous ainsi à notre famille ? Ce sont nos cousins, nous les aimons avec ou sans votre accord ils resteront ici, ce serai plutôt à vous de dégager !_

_Rosalie ! Tu t'excuse tout de suite !_

_Jamais ! Ils nous imposent tout ca et je dois me taire ! Non mais regardez-la. Elle arrive et on soit tout changer pour elle, nous battre pour elle sans rien en retour ? _Trop tard, je m'énerve ! Elle va en baver la pauvre.

_Comment oses-tu parlé de moi ainsi ? Sans moi tu n'es rien, tu ne serais même pas présente aujourd'hui ! Que tu ne m'aime pas, c'est normal, j'ai tout fait pour, je te l'ai imposée lors de ta transformation ! Mais tu me dois le respect ! A moi mais ainsi qu'à mes frères ! N'oublie pas qui nous sommes, ce que nous pouvons faire. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, ainsi qu'à vous autre, je vous ai transformé, mais je peux le refaire ! Ce sera plus douloureux, plus long, et vous en mourrez alors ne me pousse pas ! _Et je lui lance un courant électrique qui la fait tomber par terre et l'endors. _Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va se réveiller dans 30 secondes. Quand à vous autres, je vous conseil de ne pas l'oublier, vous nous devez le respect, que vous nous appréciez ou non. Je ne vous ai pas imposé de resté au contraire, vous avez décidés de rester ne l'oubliez pas ! Les gars on rentre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous partons dans quelques jours, je vous ai appris tout ce que vous deviez savoir, ils ne viendront pas mais au moins, vous savez quoi faire dans le cas contraire. »_

A peine étions nous sorti de la pièce qu'une des nouvelles que j'identifie comme Tanya, demande, que dis-je exige, « _qui est la folle qui vient de sortir de la pièce, vient de mettre à terre sa meilleure amie, et a menacée son Edwardounet chéri ? » _Je m'immisce dans sa tête afin de lui répondre, Edward entendra également et pourra transmettre à tous, _«Ecoutes chérie, de une, je suis loin d'être folle, sinon je tuerai ton créateur, de deux ta meilleure amie doit apprendre le respect des anciens, et de trois Edwardounet ? Franchement ? Laisse-moi rire, Edward, tu la laisse vraiment t'appeler ainsi ? On se reverra ma belle, mais mes frères ne seront pas là pour m'arrêter ! » _Edward éclate de rire, et je vois à travers leurs pensées, la tête de Tanya. Il leur explique la conversation tandis que nous rentrons chez moi.

Voilà voilà ...

alors ? pas top mais bon ils rencontrent les Denali lol

biz et a bientôt

Xukette


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Je ne vous avais pas habitués à publier avec autant d'espace, je m'excuse... mais j'ai eu cours cette semaine donc pas beaucoup de temps...

Enfin bref je vous publie ce petit chapitre aujourd'hui et je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne publierais surement pas avant la semaine du 9mais puisque je pars en vacances :D et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir une possible connexion à internet :S ...

Enfin bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture !

3 jours. 3 longs jours à tout faire pour les éviter. Ils doivent s'écartés de moi au plus vite, de toute manière, nous nous en allons dans mois de 5 heures. La destination est encore indéterminée mais si non ne partons pas rapidement, les Volturis s'en prendront à eux et c'est hors de question. Aldaron a le pouvoir de voir ce qui va se passer, plus puissant qu'Alice qui ne verra pas ce que nous lui interdisons de voir. Il sait qu'IL est à notre recherche, que ses petits amis vont vouloir prendre contact avec les Cullen. C'est pour cela qu'on se retrouve tout les 5 debout, sous notre forme réelle devant les Cullen et les Denali. Aucuns sentiments ne transparaissent sur nos ailes ou nos yeux, chacun à sa couleur attitré. Aldaron, par son rang à les ailes argent signe de royauté, il pourrait prétendre à reprendre la place de père mais il ne le souhaite pas, prétendant qu'un avenir plus intéressant se prépare… allez savoir, Théophane lui est noir, n'y voyez aucun signe de cruauté ou d'ange de la mort, simplement le fait qu'il est une âme pure et un fort caractère…, Nathanael les a verte, son activité principale étant le bien être de la nature, il tient la place que mère occupait à l'époque où elle ne s'occupait pas seulement de son mari, Aerandir quand à lui a les ailes jaune, beaucoup se sont moqué mais seul lui contrôle le soleil et les saisons, veille à ce que tout le système ne s'enraille pas, Killian les a grise, contrôle en parti l'évolution de la vie sur chaque planète bien qu'il n'interfère plus beaucoup sur ma Terre, il ne reste plus que moi à présenter, mes ailes sont en or, aucune prétention quand à mon pouvoir, je suis la première fille et tout comme Aldaron je pourrais prétendre au pouvoir mais ceci ne m'intéresse guère. Chacun de nous observons la réaction des vampires devant nous, si la situation n'était pas aussi triste j'en rigolerais. Ils ont tous la bouches ouverte, même Carlisle et Esmé qui pourtant m'on déjà vu ainsi. Notre présence n'annonce rien de bon, surtout sous cette forme et après autant de jours d'absence.

_« Bonjour, si vous pouviez juste fermer vos bouches parce que là on dirait des poissons hors de l'eau… Carlisle, Esmé après autant d'années vous êtes toujours aussi impressionnés de me voir ainsi ? _

_Euh, Ben comment te dire ca Bella, il y a 10 ans, j'en avais pas 5 devant moi, et puis tu étais moins éclatante qu'aujourd'hui._

_Merci pour le compliment mon ami. Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui c'était pour te parler ainsi qu'à Esmé, les autres si vous désirer restés ainsi soit il mais ne vous plaignez de rien._

_Carlisle, ma sœur vous apprécies réellement beaucoup, si elle en a décidé ainsi c'est pour ta femme et toi, mais aussi pour les enfants, Rosalie et Tanya, inutile de grogner, vous n'estes pas contente vous partez mais taisez vous ! _

_Killian, laisse tomber, elles comprendront le moment venues, les filles, rentrées ou restées calmes je ne pourrais pas toujours vous protéger. Laissons Killian finir de parler._

_Bell's tu es trop aimable pour ton propre bien ma sœur. Bien nous sommes venus vous annoncé que nous partons…_

_C'est pas trop tôt ! _

_Tanya ! Tu te tais !_

_Mais père…._

_CHUT MAINTENANT ! _

_Eleazar je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier, elle aussi comprendra plus tard. Avec mes frères nous partons aujourd'hui même, les Volturis ont des doutes quand au fait que nous soyons présent chez toi Carlisle, ils vont arrivés dans 2 jours, tu connais ma règle quand au fait que rien ne doit être dit, une personne ici les a prévenue je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais nous nous devons d'intervenir, tu sais comme je n'aime pas le faire, mais encore une fois c'est pour vous non pour nous. Si nous vous laissons, ils vous laisseront également mais tu sais que je dois le faire._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je le sais, et puis ca ne fait pas si mal que ca, avec Esmé nous nous laisserons faire sans problèmes, nous l'avons fait une fois, nous savons que c'est pour nous. Laisse-moi approcher. Tu as toujours ton bouclier je ne peux pas. _

_Carlisle, c'est dur pour moi. Mais s'ils ne veulent pas je ne pourrais pas le faire. Explique-leur !_

_Très bien. Pour nous protéger de leur cousin, ils doivent effacer de nos souvenirs le fait qu'ils aient été présents ces dernières semaines. Pour cela il faut qu'ils nous touchent. Quand un ange nous touche, nous somme a nu pour eux, ils savent ce que nous pensons, qui nous sommes réellement, mais seul eux le savent. Si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il le fasse, ils seront obligés de le faire par la force et sera plus douloureux. Bella ne te torture pas, tu sais déjà ce que je pense, tu ne peux pas les laissé t'atteindre._

_Carlisle, plus je le fais, plus j'ai de pouvoir. Le fait de savoir ce que vous pensez me permet d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur vous et empêchera d'autres anges d'avoir ce pouvoir sur vous. Les Volturis sont sous le pouvoir d'Eric, si nous les touchons, nous risquons d'avoir quelques problèmes. Mes frères seront le faire également, donc si vous ne souhaité pas que ce soit moi, très bien, mais un de mes frères le fera. Ce sera provisoire, le pouvoir que nous avons à ce moment là ne dure que quelques mois, voir quelques années. _

_Bella laisse moi approché, ensuite les autres viendront, et pas la peine de dire autre chose, vous n'avez pas le choix. Le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi a disparu depuis longtemps, tu dois le refaire. _

_Bell's tu ne peux pas les laisser sans protection, toi seule pourras les protégés correctement. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Laisse-le venir._

La protection que je maintenais en place depuis le début de la conversation s'effrite doucement, Carlisle peut enfin s'approcher. J'ai peur du pouvoir que j'aurai sur eux, je pourrais m'en servir pour mon propre bien, comme Eric le fait depuis des milliers d'années. Mes larmes glisses doucement le long de mes joues. Des larmes dorées qui tombent au sol laissant des fleurs naître. Le pouvoir des larmes est de donné la vie, et je risque à l'instant de les faire mourir si le pouvoir me montre de trop à la tête. Carlisle arrive enfin devant moi. Il essuie les larmes qui sont restées sur mes joues. Je le regarde en souriant, m'excusant pour ces problèmes qui n'étaient pas prévu. Je le prends dans mes bras et fini part lui prendre la main. Je le regarde dans les yeux et laisse le pouvoir agir. Il n'est pas visible mais nous pouvons tout les deux le sentir. Carlisle ferme les yeux, moi je pleure toujours, il rouvre les yeux. Je peux y lire de la douleur, mais aussi de la reconnaissance. 5minutes se sont écoulée, je retire ma main et prends mon ami dans mes bras. Il me remercie de prendre soin de sa famille. C'est au tour d'Esmé, le même schéma se réalise, elle me remercie également. Seuls eux connaissent l'étendue du problème. Les autres sont retissant, Eleazar et Carmen passent à leur tour, ne sachant pas encore s'ils doivent me remercie ou bien m'en vouloir. Emmett s'approche de moi, me fait un clin d'œil et me tend sa main. Je l'aime bien celui la. Vient le tour d'Alice. Cette fille est une pile électrique, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour la supporté à longueur de journée les pauvres. Jasper, Kate et Irina viennent ensuite, pas totalement pour mais pas contre non plus, ils ne savent pas quoi penser. Vient ensuite le tour d'Edward. J'ai peur de prendre trop de pouvoir sur lui. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je tiens à lui plus que les autres. Enfin je sais pourquoi mais je n'en ai pas le droit. A peine ma main touche la sienne qu'une décharge se propage dans ma main. Cette fois ce n'est pas lui qui souffre, c'est moi, mes genoux se plient, mes larmes redoublent, et mes ailes se mettent peu à peu à devenir blanches à l'extrémité, je le sens, je le sais. Le regard de mes frères le confirme. Les vampires ne savent pas ce qui m'arrive, ils s'inquiètent. Edward veut retirer sa main, mais le pouvoir n'a pas fini d'agir pour lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, je lâche sa main et m'écoule au sol. Il se penche pour me relever mais Killian l'en empêche et m'aide à me relever. Ils savent. Aldaron souri, c'est ce qu'il me cachait. Je leur lance un regard noir quand je vois que chacun d'eux souris, et leur dit de se taire. Il reste 2 personnes. Rosalie et Tanya sont contre le fait que ce soit moi qui le fasse, c'est donc Aldaron qui s'y colle avec un peu de force il faut bien l'avouer. Un moment d'hésitation de la part de Tanya survient quand même avant qu'il ne pose sa main dans la sienne. Une fois terminé, ses ailes se colorent légèrement de violet. Et là je comprends. C'est elle, elle qui a mit sa famille en danger. Pour quelle raison je l'ignore mais cette fois ci, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour la protéger de la colère de mes frères. Mes pleures redoubles. Je m'écarte en lui demandant pourquoi. Elle ne me répond pas. Je tourne le dos, je les entends parlé s'en vraiment écouter. J'ai pas envie de voir ca. Eleazar s'énerve, lui non plus ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas se justifier. Aldaron utilise son don, leur connexion pour comprendre. Elle dit aimé Edward, et voulais le protéger de nous, de moi. Elle m'énerve, mes ailes prennent une légère coloration violette. Je dois réagir maintenant.

_« STOP ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, tu as mis ta famille en danger pour des choses inutiles. Jamais je ne ferai du mal à qui que ce soit ici ! Je pars pour vous protéger des Volturis, et tout ce qui arrive c'est qu'ils vont débarqués et vous faire du mal parce que tu les as prévenue de notre présence. _

_Je ne savais pas ! Tu as pris une place trop importante dans cette famille, dans son cœur, tu as pris trop de place, tu dois disparaître ! Tu n'avais pas le droit. Il est à moi !_

_Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je n'ai pris la place de personne, tout ce que j'ai fais c'est vous apprendre à vous protéger. Aujourd'hui le seul moyen de les protéger serai de te faire partir, je n'ai pas le courage de faire ca à cette famille. _

_Killian, appelle père et mère dit leur d'annulé la réunion de demain, nous restons ici. Informe-les que la prophétie vient de devenir une réalité._

_NON ! Aerandir tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu le sais ! _

_Ptite sœur, tu l'as découvert tout comme nous, tu dois restée ici, pour toi, pour lui, pour eux. Tu souviens-tu de la prophétie ? _

_Mais de quoi tu parle ? Aldaron m'en a parlé aussi, vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Ca ne peut pas être ca ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas eux, pas lui ! Je ne peux pas ! _

_T'as pas le choix je crois Bell's, il est trop tard. _

_Nath ! Tu es au courant tout comme nous de ce que cela signifie, Je ne peux pas leur faire ca !_

_Les parents ont comprit, ils te souhaitent tout le bonheur ma puce. _

_Killian aide moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ca, tu sais ce que ca fait. _

_Euh quelqu'un pourrait nous expliqué ? _

_Carlisle on en parlera le moment venu. Elle doit aller se reposer, quand a vous, faite ce qu'ils vous semblent juste avec cette petite peste. Nous vous laissons, les Volturis seront présent demain soir dans la forêt. Nous irons voir le conseil des anciens des Quilleutes demain Vous serez tout demain. En attendant, bonne soirée. _

_Très bien. Bella, fait attention à toi ma chérie. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé, ils ne vont pas me lâché. Souviens toi de la petite histoire que je t'ai raconté tu comprendras tout. Mais demain, tout sera plus concret. Si tout ne se passe pas comme prévue, promet moi de veiller sur eux ?_

_Je te le promets ma belle. Va te reposer, on se voit demain soir. »_

Mmm mais quelle est donc cette fameuse prophétie ? Oui j'en ai déjà parlé, non la réponse n'est pas pour toute suite :D (sadique ? non mais je laisse un peu de suspense ^^)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir et vous fera patienté un peu avec la suite ...

bisous a tous ! et comme je l'ai dit au début je pars en vacances 8 jours donc la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite désolée

A bientôt

Xukette


	7. Réponse à la bonne critique

Désolée ceci n'est pas un chapitre (il arrive bientôt… )

En fait je viens juste répondre à une personne : La bonne critique….

Rien qu'avec le nom c'est tout un programme …

Voici donc ce que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire dans ma boite mail en rentrant

Oh...qui voilà...Xukette.

J'ai lu ta review a la note de Mel77270. Vraiment peu d'objectivité.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'est seulement accroché au problème de l'orthographe  
>et personne n'a répondu aux réels soucis evoqués ds ma review?<p>

Parce que personne n'a de réponse. Pourquoi personne n'a de réponse ? Parce  
>que j'ai simplement et totalement raison.<p>

Pas mal ton premier chapitre mais j'accroche pas. Bonne suite.

LBC.

Euh peut être parce que tes « réels soucis » n'en sont pas ? (Pour celles et ceux (?) qui ne l'ont pas lue sa critique est sur la fiction je te veux parce que tu vois qui je suis vraiment de Mel77270) critiquer c'est bien mais dis moi tu écris ? Nan parce que dans le cas contraire je me ferai une joie de venir lire et commenter ton histoire. Chacun est libre de dire, lire et écrire ce qu'il a envie mais critiquer c'est bien jolie quand on n'a pas de moyen de comparaison on ne peut pas juger le travail des autres… Donne-moi quelque chose à lire si tu pense pouvoir faire mieux, pas de problèmes. Mais je pense que les personnes de ce site ne viennent pas ici pour faire carrière, si ca te paraît trop enfantin, trop mal écrit ou autre pour tes pauvres petits yeux tu peux toujours cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut de la page… Personne ne t'oblige à lire ces fictions.

Je ne veux pas paraître méchante, loin de là, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui critiquent sans fondement. Trop enfantin ? Super elle ne veut pas faire carrière dans la littérature elle se détend, elle s'éclate à écrire ce qu'elle veut. Trop de fautes ? Personnes n'est parfait, et heureusement ca serai bien triste. Son « parlé » qui fait « totalement niveau CM1 » ? C'est une fiction ca sert à rien d'avoir un langage de la haute pour avoir une histoire convenable à présenter aux gens. « Donc cliché, copier-coller d'un autre truc tout aussi ennuyant et prévisible comme la mort... » Encore une fois, tu n'es pas obligée de lire ces fictions qui font cliché comme tu le dis si bien, l'auteur s'amuse à écrire donc content ou pas content c'est pas le truc qui vient en premier. Bien sur que ca fait plaisir des reviews positives, les négatives nous font avancées mais les tiennes servent juste à pas grand-chose mise à part les fautes d'orthographes qui passent à la masse (et encore au vue de certaines que tu fais également effectivement on te retourne la pareil, ca serai pas drôle si non) et peut être 2 ou 3 fautes de syntaxes et encore, cela ne donne pas un très grand interrêt.

C'est bon j'ai assez bien répondue pour te faire plaisir ? Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée et un bon week end !

Dans beaucoup de fictions, les fautes nous sautes aux yeux, certaines fautes de syntaxes également (et il doit y en avoir aussi dans la mienne je suis loin d'être excellente ^^) mais c'est l'histoire qu'il y a derrière qu'on vient lire et non juger le travail de l'auteur. Personnellement j'ai l'impression que les gens ce donne un réel plaisir à critiquer, ce qui est plus facile que d'écrire mais qui, au fond, ne sert pas réellement à grand-chose…

Breffons sur ce chapitre, mon prochain sera surement en ligne demain (avec la suite de l'histoire) après midi à mon retour de vacances (snif déjà finies :'( on réattaque le boulot).

Sur ces belles phrases je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée

Bisous

Xukette


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un dur retour à la vie parisienne après une semaine de vacances au calme snif…

Mais cela m'a permis de vous écrire la suite.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre )

Bonne lecture !

Comment je suis sensée gérer cette histoire ? D'abord les Volturis qui devaient arrivés dans moins d'une journée, ensuite les anciens Quilleute que l'on s'apprête à voir, et ensuite cette prophétie débile qui me concerne plus que je ne le souhaite. Je ne veux pas perdre une des personnes auxquelles je suis attaché. Une nouvelle perte me perdrait à jamais. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de la mort de ma jeune sœur, me dire que je risque de perdre encore des personnes m'est difficile.

Nous voilà devant le village Quilleute. Les anciens sont devant, les plus jeunes autour sont près à nous sauter dessus au moindre problème. Ils sont si immatures que cela me fait peur, ils ne se contrôlent pas encore et ils veulent jouer les gros durs. Ils arriveront à leur perte avec un tel comportement.

_« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire sur ces terres ? _

_Billy Black je suppose ? Qui nous sommes n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ce que nous venons faire en a plus. Je suis sure que votre fils et ses amis ne vous ont rien dit. Je viens vous avertir du comportement infantile et complètement irrespectueux de votre meute. Comment ont-ils pu prendre leur forme et survivre si vous ne leur avez rien enseigné ? Vous êtes tous malade dans cette tribu ou c'est un état normal ?_

_Je ne vous permets pas de telles calomnies ! Nous avons enseigné à nos descendant tout se qu'ils avaient à savoir ! Je n'ai rien à nous reproché, et ce n'est certainement pas une gamine telle que vous qui allez me dire comment je dois éduquer mon fils, notre alpha ! Et comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ceci ?_

_Très bien le problème ne remonte donc pas à votre génération mais à la précédente. Je l'ai fais à la manière simple mais puisqu'il semble que votre tribu laisse certaines informations disparaître avec les générations, je vais être moins clémente, afin que le niveau des générations suivantes, si générations suivantes il y a, soit un peu plus élevées que les 2 présentent devant moi aujourd'hui ! Je suis Bella, vous avez entendu parler de moi comme Isabella, ou encore Anabella, je suis l'ange qui protège cette terre, je suis celle qui a sauvé cette tribu voilà 150ans, je pourrais tous vous éliminé d'un simple mouvement de doigts, et si personne ne vous en a parlé et vous a apprit comment me reconnaitre c'est qu'il y a eu un problème avec les alphas de cette meute ! Vous me devez tous la vie, donc le respect. Et en tant qu'ancien alpha vous savez que j'en suis capable ! Soit vous avez omis certains détails quand vous les avez informés, soit vous avez jugé que cela ne valait pas la peine. Billy Black vous avez intérêt à vous expliquez au plus vite avant que je ne décide de supprimé vos droits sur cette terre !_

_Anabella ? Je croyais que cette vielle histoire n'avait aucune importance qu'en a la survie de notre espèce. L'ancien alpha ne s'en souciait que très peu, il n'en a pas parlé. Quand à la manière de vous reconnaitre je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne saurais vous dire combien je suis désolé que tout se soit passé ainsi. Quand à la réaction de Jacob, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. _

_Agresser un clan de vampire sous prétexte qu'ils sont proches d'humains ne fait pas parti de vos attribution ! Vous avez le but de protéger les humains si un problème survient. Hors votre traité avec les Cullen est très claire, ils ne touchent pas aux humains et personne ne se côtois. Votre meute a interdiction d'approcher leur territoire et ils ont interdiction d'approcher le votre. Les Cullen sont protégés par moi et le traité à été rédiger par mon frère Aeromir ici présent sous ma volonté. Je vous ai protégé bon nombre de fois mais aujourd'hui je vous interdis toute transformation tant que je serai présente dans les environs !_

_Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Et a ce que je sache, l'alpha c'est moi, mon père ne l'est plus donc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous vous adressez à moi ! Vous vous croyez toute puissante mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous interdire quoi que ce soit. Les Cullen sont une abomination de la nature, ils ne devraient pas existés, c'est notre devoir de les dégager de la vie humaine !_

_Jacob ! NON ! Tais-toi je t'en pris ! _

_Billy, inutile de le protéger, ce qui va suivre doit arriver. Il ne doit pas parler comme cela à notre sœur, elle ne va pas se retenir pour vous faire plaisir, elle vous a protégé une fois déjà. Il vient d'insulté sa famille, ses enfants, sa vie. Ne vous mêlez pas de cela. Poussez-vous de devant votre fils avant que je ne vous déplace moi-même. »_

Mon frère avait réagit le premier. S'il y a bien une chose que notre nature veut, c'est de ne pas réprimé sa fureur. Le problème maintenant, c'est que la tribu allait avoir de gros soucis. Il venait d'insulté ce que j'avais de plus cher. Il n'avait non seulement pas le droit de me juger, mais en plus il m'insultait en me parlant ainsi. Tout le monde regardait dans ma direction avec des yeux ronds. Me voilà encore une fois les ailes et les yeux violets, prête à lui arracher la tête, hésitante sur la meilleure punition. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, cela mettrait en péril leur survie, et même si je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tuer des êtres à la veille d'une guerre. Il eut droit à des coups, des envois d'électricité, à la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, il était à genoux par terre, suppliant, hurlant de douleur. Après 20 bonnes minutes de douleur, je le laissais à sa peine. Billy et le reste de la tribu y avait assisté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient compris qui j'étais mais le jeune alpha n'avait pas réussi à comprendre à temps. Tous le regardaient les yeux pleins de larmes.

_« Je ne suis pas adepte de la cruauté que je viens de réaliser, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'interdis à toutes créatures, c'est bien le manque de respect qu'ils me doivent. Ainsi donc jeune alpha, tu auras subit le même sort que tes ancêtres. Tu me dois le respect, comme chacun d'entre vous, encore plus aujourd'hui alors qu'une guerre est en marche sur cette terre. Je suis présente afin de protéger les espèces qui y sont présentent, mais si l'ont me manque de respect comment serai-je capable de me battre pour vous ? Cette guerre vise à détruire ma famille, mais si nous mourrons tous, qui réussiront à protéger ceux présent ici ? Personne ! Une planète à déjà été détruite à cause d'erreurs comme celles-ci, je ne veux pas que celle que je protège depuis des millénaires tente à disparaître parce que certains estiment que d'autres créatures ne devraient pas avoir vu le jour. Sachez que le premier modificateur de votre tribu à été créer par moi-même. Chacun présent ici à un peu de moi présent au fond d'eux. Les seuls vampires que j'ai créé sont certains des Cullen. Si j'apprends que l'un de vous fait quelque chose d'autre que protéger les humains de vampires non végétariens, je lui enlèverais l'envie de recommencer. Ceci n'était rien comparer à ce que je risque de faire si l'un d'entre vous s'approche de leur territoire. Vous devez protéger les humains, mais avec votre immaturité vous les mettez en danger autant qu'un vampire nouveau né. Vous êtes fait pour détester les vampires mais la haine que vous avez envers les Cullen n'a pas lieu d'être. Demain une guerre va avoir lieu dans cette forêt, vous faite ce que vous voulez, vous joindre à nous ou resté cacher ici, sachez juste que les derniers entrainements auront lieu cette nuit, devant le territoire des Cullen. Nous nous verrons là bas si vous avez suffisamment réfléchi. Maintenant emmenez le à l'intérieur qu'il se repose. »_

Sans un mot de plus, je fais demi-tour et retourne chez les Cullen. De nouveaux arrivants doivent nous attendre, sans réellement savoir qui nous sommes. Mes frères me suivent, impressionnés que leur petite sœur sache garder autant son calme. Ne pas l'avoir tué est quelque chose que je n'aurai pas fais il y a quelques siècles. Une fois devant la maison des Cullen, Je vis qu'effectivement beaucoup plus de monde était présent. Mes frères arrivèrent quelques secondes après moi, en éclatant de rire.

_« Qu'est ce que vous avez bande d'imbécile ?_

_Bell's je ne te savais pas aussi hargneuse ! Le pauvre se souviendra de toi au moins._

_Attend, vu leur niveau intellectuel dans quelques mois il ne se rappellera surement de rien et elle devra recommencer !_

_Je n'espère pas pour eux, il n'y a pas encore d'alpha pour le remplacer. _

_Comme ca serai dommage. Elle devra rechoisir un peuple pour les remplacer. _

_Mais vous avez fini oui ? J'aurai pu le tuer, j'aurai pu faire en sorte que ces abrutis n'est pas la possibilité de recommencer leur délire mais je ne suis pas comme ca ! Et puis c'est la galère de tenir une meute nouvelle née en place sans qu'elle ne tue plusieurs dizaines de vampire ! J'ai eu du mal avec celles que j'ai déjà alors retenté l'expérience non merci ! Et puis arrêtez de rire sinon j'en forme plusieurs dans vos terres !_

_T'as pas le droit ! _

_T'oserai pas ! _

_Pas à tes frères chéris !_

_Ben voyons, je crois être en mesure de vous dire qu'elle en serai bien capable ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais planquez-vous les gars !_

_Carlisle ! Tu pourrais nous soutenir au moins ! _

_Euh… J'ai l'impression d'être plus vieux que vous là et ca fou vraiment la trouille ! »_

Et voilà ca aura eu le mérite de me détendre. Je suis morte de rire, non seulement mes frères ont vraiment l'air d'ados prit en faute par leurs parents, Carlisle tire une tête terrible, et environs 20 vampires nous fixent sans rien comprendre. Esmé se dirige en riant vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Enfin elle fait comme elle peut avec mes ailes.

_« Attends 2 secondes je les rentre. Voilà viens là ma belle. Comment c'est passer la journée ?_

_Très bien et toi ? J'ai crue comprendre que tu avais encore fait des tiennes…_

_Moi ? Oh tu me vexes là Esmé ! Tu sais très bien que je me contrôle parfaitement bien !_

_Euh ….. _

_Ben … _

_C'est bon Carlisle, Esmé, pas la peine de réagir comme ca, je ne suis pas si terrible que ca !_

_Ben on va dire que tu te contrôle très bien quand personne ne dis rien sur toi et ta façon d'être …._

_A ce point ? _

_Demande à Rosalie !_

_Ben on va dire que je m'en souviens encore._

_Bon ok …. Je suis une horrible personne qui ne contrôle pas sa colère, mais bon je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de vous comme ca ou qu'on me manque de respect. Je suis plus vielle que vous tous réuni alors forcément je me dois de faire en sorte qu'on me respecte un peu quand même …._

_Mais oui ma Bell's ! Bon allons, reprenons un peu de sérieux, les petits jeunes se demandent qui nous sommes et ce que nous comptons faire. Carlisle faites donc les présentations. »_

Des vampires de tous les continents, végétariens ou non, sont réunis devant moi. Certains ne sont pas ravis mais préfèrent se battre avec nous, détruire les Volturis et avoir des nouveaux dirigeants qui soient plus raisonnables dans leurs actes et leurs choix. La journée se passe tranquillement entre entrainements et bavardages. La plupart nous évites, certains n'ayant pas envie de nous approché au vu de l'attirance pour notre sang, d'autres parce qu'ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec des anges, mais certains sont courageux et proches des Cullen et veulent faire des efforts pour eux.

Malgré les distractions qui se déroulent devant moi, je suis à l'écart, je réfléchie. Il faut que je parle de cette prophétie avec Esmé, elle seule pourra m'aider. Elle nous connait, elle pourra m'aider à y voir plus claire. Mais surtout, elle pourra nous protéger de mes frères une fois que l'intéressé sera au courant.

Non toujours pas d'info sur la prophétie, mais le prochain chapitre sera la conversation avec Esmé et tout sera révélé ^^

En attendant la suite, je vous embrasse et à bientôt

Xukette


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Je tiens d'abord à vous dire pardon … je n'arrive pas à répondre aux reviews laissées donc je vous réponds maintenant …

**Helimoen** ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave, ca fait toujours plaisir d'en lire une même si elle est petite … les tiennes font toujours plaisir .. Bon courage pout les révisions en tout cas.

**Grazie** merci beaucoup ca fait plaisir, la conversation dans ce chapitre avec ENFIN les infos que tu attends ^^

**Oliveronica cullen** massen Merci beaucoup ravie qu'elle te plaise

**Fifer** Désolée … lol c'est dans ce chapitre promis et oui j'ai adoré écrire cette petite confrontation entre Bella et Jacob :D (comme tout le monde peut le voir j'adoooooore Jacob ^^)

**Aliecullen4ever **Ouai ca fait mal, pauvre Jacob (ou pas …) réponse dans ce chapitre t'inquiète pas ….

Bisous a tout le monde …

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Il fallait que je lui dise, après tout, c'est son fils, son premier. Après la perte de son enfant étant humaine et sa transformation, seuls Carlisle et Edward étaient présent pour elle. Elle y tient comme son propre fils … C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je le mette en garde. Elle seule pourra l'aidé à s'en sortir. Carlisle sera trop atteint pour faire quoi que se soit. C'est pourquoi je l'attends dans cette grande forêt, seule…

_« Bella ?_

_Ah, Esmé, je suis contente de te voir ! Il faut que je te parle. Tu souviens tu de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée lors de notre dernière rencontre ?_

_Euh … Non désolée._

_Ce n'est rien, je t'ai raconté l'histoire de mes parents, ils étaient de 2 espèces différentes et étaient fait pour ce détestés. Une histoire racontait que seuls un dieu et son premier amour pourraient faire changer les choses et arranger la situation des 2 mondes en guerre depuis des millénaires. A for ce de combat, les populations diminuaient, mais mes parents se sont rencontrés su Volcania, planète de ma mère. Ce fut l'amour au premier regard. Grace à la persévérance des 2 amours, la guerre à finie par se calmer et les populations commençaient à vivre les unes avec les autres. Mais quelques années plus tard, alors que ma mère était enceinte d'Aldaron, son frère, a voulut les vaincre et reprendre le pouvoir. Il a été tué et depuis son fils, Eric, veut justice et pouvoir. Il tue tout le monde sans aucun remords. Il s'en est prit à notre jeune sœur il y a 5 siècles et c'est calmé depuis. Il a seulement prit conscience que j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui donner une descendance digne de lui. Il me veut et est près à tout pour ca. Même à tuer les gens que j'aime. Surtout vous. Il sait le lien qui me lie à vous. Il connait la prophétie entière tandis que tout le monde n'en connais qu'une partie. Je vous la dirais quand nous serons tous réunis mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose. _

_Je t'écoute, tu peux me faire confiance. _

_Tu devras veillée sur Edward ! Par tous les moyens il ne doit rien lui arriver sinon c'est la fin de tous. Une histoire d'amour ne sera rien en comparaison au désespoir que vous causerai la perte d'un être cher, empêche le de faire une bêtise !_

_Comment ca « une histoire d'amour » ? _

Je lui raconte donc cette histoire de prophétie, l'histoire d'amour impossible, le combat que j'effectue tout les jours pour le protéger depuis que je l'ai transformé. TOUT.

_Très bien je le protègerais. Je te le promets._

_Merci. Retournons voir les autres.__** » (Vous avez crues que vous le saurez maintenant avouées ? mdr non non un peu plus bat promis ) je suis méchante désolée…)**_

Quand nous sommes arrivées devant le territoire des Cullen, nous avons eu le plaisir (ou le malheur je ne sais pas encore) de voir devant nous une vingtaine de vampires en position de défense face à une meute de loup aussi grand qu'un ours debout, et 5 anges mort de rire au dessus, ce qui devait vivement agacer chaque personnes.

Je demande à Esmé de se mettre aux côtés de sa famille. Et souffle de désespoir à la vue de mes frères. Je m'envole à leur côté et leur donne un coup sur la tête chacun.

_« Bande d'idiots ! Descendez de là, et calmez les vampires. Je m'occupe d'eux. _

_Oh aller Bell's, ils sont trop drôle ces ptits loups laisse nous rire. _

_Nath, arrêtes ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimé que tu te moques d'eux. Les pauvres, essayé de défendre les humains de vampires alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas les atteindre… _

_Bon les gosses on se calme ! Ils nous regardent tous bizarrement là. Vous nous avez déjà tous déjà vu comme ca ! Qu'est ce qui change ?_

_Euh.. Bella, ils ne t'ont jamais vu avec des ailes noires. Et puis ils n'ont jamais vu 5 anges papotés comme si rien n'était alors qu'ils n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de se trucidés. _

_Mouai…. Bref, la meute on se calme, et les vampires on se redresse ! Quelle idée de diriger cette planète.. Je devrais arracher la tête aux parents pour m'avoir filé celle avec les peuples les plus récalcitrants._

_Ben en même temps tu les as créés !_

_Pour Aerandir ! Pas pour moi ! Alors chut ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de tous les réunir sur la même planète. Même les nymphes, qui sont pourtant hyper superficielles, sont mieux pour mes nerfs qu'eux. Pourquoi ca tombe sur moi ? Et arrêtez de rire ! Je vous promets je vais vous en envoyer un de chaque dans vos vies bien tranquilles pour rire un peu !_

_Hey ! Moi j'ai les géants et c'est pas simple tout les jours. Ils écrasent tout !_

_Et les lutins de Cornouaille que tu m'as envoyé au château y'a 6 siècles ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?_

_Les lutins sont mignons quand tu les apprivoises un peu. Ceux que j'ai sont toujours calmes et gentils avec moi. Tu ne sais pas gérer Théo ! Et toi Killian tes géants ont besoins de montagnes rocheuses, ca les calmera, les miens, personnes n'en entend parlés et personnes ne les voient. _

_Bon c'est pas que votre conversation nous dérange mais ils font quoi ici les chiots ?_

_Emmett ! Je t'adore _

_Emmett et Nathanael faites attention que je ne vous envoie pas sur Volcania ! _

_Euh c'est quoi ca ?_

_T'oserai pas ?_

_Vous este syncro c'est mignon. C'est la planète de notre mère, en d'autres terme une planète de la terre ou les hommes ne sont pas les maitres et ou même un vampire pourrait se faire tuer par une biche. Alors taisez-vous ! Bon maintenant tout le monde m'écoutes. Je veux voir comment chacun se défends, et vous allez tous faire des efforts et vous entrainer ensembles. Attention pas de pouvoir sinon je me charge de vous ! _

_Et ca ne sera pas beau ! _

_Non c'est clair ! _

_Ah les 2 êtres qui on goutés de ma médecine, sont d'accord, on arrivera peut être à faire quelque chose tous ensembles enfin de compte. _

_Bella, c'est quoi cette couleur ? _

_Euh… _

_Bell's qui rougie et qui est gênée ? Mes frères, l'amour fait de belles choses ! _

_Aerandir ! Je ne rougie pas !_

_Bella, cela a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as dis ?_

_Oui Esmé. _

_Félicitation ma belle._

_Attendez un peu vous 2, de quoi avez-vous parlées ?_

_De moi ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_Edward, tu les sauras mais s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas ! _

_T'en vouloir ? Mais non, mais c'est bizarre. C'était pour ca tous ces changements, ces sentiments d'être observé. _

_Oui mais s'il te plait ne raconte rien maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas de lire dans l'esprit de ta mère mais tout le monde n'est pas préparer à entendre cette histoire. _

_La prophétie se réalisera ?_

_Je ferai tout pour que rien ne se passe ! Je te le promets. Mais ne fait rien !_

_Attends Bell's « pour que rien ne se passe » ? On a loupé quelque chose ?_

_La fin de la prophétie oui ! Je dois le protégé plus que n'importe qui présent dans cette forêt. _

_Raconte ! Tu n'as plus le choix. Ils arrivent et nous voulons tous t'aider !_

_Bien, par quoi commencer ? Il y a des millénaires, une prophétesse a révélé une de ses prophéties. Un dieu qui tomberai amoureux se révèlera être le seul capable de sauver sa planète. Tout le monde croyais que cette histoire concernait mes parents, personne n'y a fait attention jusqu'à ce que ma sœur se fasse tuer. J'ai retrouvée cette prophétesse, elle m'a dit que tout le monde n'avait prit en compte qu'une partie de cette histoire. Elle m'a racontée la suite. Une guerre aura lieu au sein de sa famille. Il risquera de se faire tuer de nombreuses fois au court de sa vie, mais seule la guerre risquera de le tuer. La première personne transformée sera la plus apte à tenir tête aux ennemies et risquera sa vie pour son âme sœur. Tout ceci est vrai. J'ai failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, notre cousin détruit notre famille à peu feu. La première personne transformée par moi c'est Edward, et il est hors de question qu'il risque quoi que se soit, tout comme vous tous ! C'est pour cela que je voulais que tout le monde s'en aille. Je suis capable de me battre contre les Volturis, Eric n'est pas un problème avec mes frères à mes côté mais je n'aurai pas le courage des les affronter si je dois sans cesse regarder derrière moi si tout le monde est protégé. Aldaron tu étais au courant pour la prophétie et je te demande de veillé sur eux. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant vous allés vous entrainés ensembles._

_Attends, tu nous demandes de nous entrainés alors que tu vas surement te faire tuer ? Non mais tu ne serai pas un peu folle ? _

_Je risque ma vie mais vous aussi ! Je vous protègerais même si je dois mourir. J'ai vécue plus que 70 milles ans, je suis plus vielle que n'importe qui vivant sur cette terre, même si je meure durant cette guerre j'y suis préparer. Mais vos vies sont importantes pour cette planète. Alors s'il vous plait travaillez ensembles et faites en sorte que ma mort ne se fasse pas pour rien. Protégez-vous et laissez nous faire le reste. »_

Voila voila .. la prophétie que tout le monde attendait..

j'espère que personne n'est déçue... menfin bref

j'attends vos reviews :D

bisous

Xukette


	10. Désolée ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut tout le monde !

Ne n'en voulez pas s'il vous plait ! j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite je suis désolée !

Je n'abandonne pas mais pour l'instant j'hésite franchement sur la fin (parce que oui la fin est proche mes ami(e)s ^^ ... excusez moi je m'enflamme lol) et, en plus d'hésitée, je n'ai pas le courag d'écrire quand je rentre le soir. Surtout que mes journées de boulot durent entre 9 et 12h ses derniers jours .. vous voulez des fleurs ? oubliez moi ! mdr. Et pour couronner le tout je n'ai plus accès a microsoft office (pas de licence ^^ c'est balot) et je ne connais pas d'autres logiciels, donc si quelqu'un connait n'hésitez pas la suite arrivera plus vite ! mais bon je tenais tout de même à vous prévenir, la suite arrive c'est sur, 2 fins sont prévues mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle vous présenter. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que j'ai un moment de dispo, à tête reposée, je vous la mettrais. (surement le week end prochain si un décor ne tombe pas d'ici là ^^.)

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. Je n'aime pas d'habitude quand un auteur nous laisse ce genre de message qui donne espoir d'un nouveau chapitre mais en fin de compte je les comprends tout à fait ! En tout cas je'espère que ca ne vous fera pas envie de ne plus venir lire mon histoire (même si je comprendrais ...)

Donc j'espère à bientôt !

Bisous

Xukette


	11. Chapter 9

Euh ne me taper pas de suite ! Je sais je suis pas très beaucoup pardonnable mais bon entre ma démission, la recherche d'un nouveau boulot rapidement (ben oui je suis en apprentissage faut aller vite dans ces trucs là ^^) le signature d'un nouveau contrat, la préparation des fiches de révision en groupe (oui oui ils nous font faire ca pratique quand personne n'habite à côte de personne :s) et le début de l'été ben je ne sais plus où donné de la tête surtout que je vais partir en vacances dans quelques jours maintenant (je suis du sud et les fêtes ben c'est primordial quoi ^^) Tout ca pour vous dire que je viens juste vous poster ceci en attendant la fin qui n'est toujours pas écrite et que je ne sais pas tout à fait comment tourner... donc je suis vraiment désolée mais je vous mets ces petites lignes le temps de finir :) Bonne lecture !

~ La fin est proche ~

Les entrainements ne se sont pas révélés faciles à diriger. Chacun souhaitant faire à sa manière, personnes n'écoutant nos remarques. Mes frères ont bien faillis décapiter quelques personnes d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour les convaincre que tout ceci était important pour eux.. La seule manière que j'ai trouvée n'était pas forcément la meilleure mais c'était la seule qui pouvait les faire réagir.

_« Aerandir ! Avec moi ! Ils m'agacent, on leur montre !_

_Mais Bell's t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je sais ce que tu as dans la tête ! Tu vas perdre de la force c'est hors de question, pas toi ! Théophane prendra ta place!_

_Non ! Ils faut que vous soyez en pleine possession de vos dons. Mon destin est déjà fait, personne ne pourra le changer, vous devez les protéger ! Rappelle toi que tout n'est pas perdu tant qu'Il vit !_

_Bella ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ca ? _

_Esmé ne t'inquiète pas, rappelle toi nos combats, tu souviens tu comment je me bat ?_

_Esmé a raison, tu vas perdre de la puissance ! S'il te plait ? _

_Carlisle, je t'aime beaucoup, vous deux, vous m'avez déjà vu combattre, vous savez que ce ne sera qu'un entrainement. Aerandir?_

_Très bien mais ménage toi quand même ! Tu es forte mais je suis plus âgé, ma puissance sera de trop pour toi ! _

_Il le faut, ils comprendront, Eric est plus âgé que toi, sa puissance l'est tout autant ! Ne me ménage pas ! _

_Très Bien, mais les garçons retenez les ! _

_Oui pas de soucis ! Fait attention ptite soeur ! »_

Voir nos capacités au combat ne pourra que les faire réagir, et faire en sorte qu'ils se battent ensembles pour sauver leurs vies. Chez les anges, plus ont est vieux, plus on a de pouvoir, je suis la plus jeune, j'en ai donc moins, mais je suis une fille, mes pouvoirs diffèrent des leurs. J'ai plus de rapidité, au vu de ma taille et mon poids, j'ai acquis plus de pouvoir au cours des siècles et je dirige les soldats de mon père depuis 3 ou 4 siècles. Je connais les techniques de combats mieux que personne. J'ai la possibilité de faire brûler mes ennemis, leur faire mal sans pour autant les toucher, je peux prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre, je peux altérer leurs jugements mais tout ceci peut être contrer pas un membre de ma famille. Le combat contre mon frère risque de me causer beaucoup de dégâts, mais c'est une façon de leur montrer que je sais me défendre, leur montrer que je ne suis pas une fille fragile malgré l'apparence que j'ai. Peut être arrêteront ils de penser que ce que je fais est une mauvaise chose. Mes frères me connaisses, ils savent que je me relèverais, ce ne sera pas la première fois, seulement cela risque de m'affaiblir et vu qu'ils ne sont pas loin, ma mort n'en sera que plus rapide.

Assez réfléchie pour le moment, nous nous sommes mis en position de combat. Mon frère est un excellent soldat, je risque d'avoir mal. Premier coup, il tombe. Malgré la puissance de mon geste, qui d'ailleurs impressionne les personnes ne m'ayant jamais vu me battre, mon frère se relève très vite et attaque. Aucun de nous ne retient ses coups, cela ne serai pas la meilleure façon de nous entrainer. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, il essai d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si je continue à résister. La seule option, me transformer. J'ai peur, personne ne m'a jamais vu ainsi. La transformation commence. Je sais ce qu'ils voient. Mes ailes, mes yeux ainsi que mes cheveux deviennent noirs, mes canines sortent, ma peau se met à briller de milles éclats. Je navigue entre l'ange et le vampire que je suis. Person n'est au courant, chacun est étonné de me voir ainsi, en particulier mes frères.

_« Bella ! Qui a osé te mordre ? Je veux son nom immédiatement !_

_Killian, reste zen, Aerandir on reprend !_

_Non ! Dis-nous tout de suite..._

_Personne, elle n'est plus !_

_Dis mous Bella ou je serai obligé d'aller chercher les infos moi même ! _

_Aldaron, tu ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas vous le dire ! _

_Très bien … Tu l'auras voulue »_

Je savais pertinemment, qui m'avait mordue. Alice. Elle était une nouvelle née, elle m'a prit pour une humaine un peu trop entreprenante en voulant l'approchée. Elle ne se souvient pas, elle ne peut pas s'en souvenir. Mes frères risquent de lui faire du mal. A en juger pas leurs têtes ils sont en train de chercher dans ma mémoire. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent, ca y est ils savent. J'ai tout juste le temps de m'élancer à vitesse grand v vers Alice et de me mettre en position de défense devant elle qu'ils sont déjà en train de bloquer tout le monde. Tous sont étonnés et personne ne comprend.

_« Ca suffit ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! _

_Tu sais tout autant que nous qu'elle n'a pas le droit de vivre ! Un vampire gouttant notre sang est un danger pour notre espèce. _

_Elle ne se souvient pas de cette époque, je lui ai effacé la mémoire, elle est végétarienne vous ne pouvez pas ! _

_Bella pousse toi de là ! _

_Attendez, que ce passe t il ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi la famille royal angélique veux tuer ma fille ? _

_Carlisle, votre fille a attaquée notre soeur, cet acte est puni dans nos lois. _

_Quoi ? J'ai jamais attaquée Bella ca va pas non ! _

_Si Alice, tu l'as fait. Peu après ta transformation. J'ai voulue t'approcher, tu as pris peur et m'as attaquée. J'ai effacée ta mémoire pour empêcher l'emprise que tu aurai pu avoir sur moi et ma famille. Quand un vampire attaque un ange, l'ange en prend les caractéristiques, sans pour autant devenir vampire à part entière. Dans nos lois, tu devrais être bannies ou tuée, mais il est hors de question que ce soit le cas ! Elle n'a aucune emprise sur nous et ses souvenirs ont été effacés. Maintenant continuons ! _

_Hors de question ! Nan mais serai tu devenue folle ma parole ? Tu raconte ca comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je t'ai attaquée et tu as effacé ma mémoire ! Et tu trouve ca normal ? _

_Alice ! Veux-tu te taire ? J'essaie de sauver ta tête mais si tu tiens absolument à mourir pas de soucis je les laisse approcher. _

_Je n'ai pas dis ca, mais comment ca se fait que tu n'ai rien fait à ce moment là ?_

_J'ai effacé ta mémoire, tu ne te rappelle ni de moi, ni de mon sang._

_Et qu'est ce que ca change ? _

_Tu ne sauras jamais contrôler un ange, ni te rappeler du goût de mon sang. Si je n'avais pas fait ca, tu aurais pu te servir de moi pour contrôlé la Terre. Je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque et tu ne te rappelais pas du vampire qui t'avais mordue, je me suis protégée comme j'ai pue. Aujourd'hui tout le monde sait, mais à l'époque tu aurais due mourir, et il en était hors de question. Maintenant que tu sais tout ceci, pouvons nous reprendre ? _

_OK !"_

J'ai eu beau expliquer ceci à mes frères il n'empêche qu'ils veillaient quand même à ce que tout se passe bien. Le combat reprit, le fait d'avoir été mordue sans jamais être contrôlée me donnait de la force. Aerandir savait comment je combattais, mais j'avais plus de force que la dernière fois et il fini quelques fois par terre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et je fini bloquée par terre, le souffle court après 1h45min de combat. Tout ceux présent comprenaient enfin que je savais parfaitement me défendre et acceptaient enfin de combattre ensembles.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme des entrainements. Dans moins de 1h ils seront là. Leur nombre ? Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma fin est proche, mais la leur n'est pas près d'arriver.

Bien sur que j'ai peur, bien sur que je veux vivre parmi eux, mes amis, ma famille, tous vont me manquer mais je ne serai pas réellement morte. Chez les anges, une fois "morts" sur une planète, nous renaissons sur une autre. Pour ceux de la famille royale, ils renaissent parmi les hommes. Une nouvelles vie recommence pour eux, sans pour autant avoir des souvenir de leut ancienne vie. Je les oublierais, je ne pourrais pas me souvenir d'eux s'il nous vient un jour de nous croiser dans la rue. Eux me reconnaîtrons surement mais ils ne pourront m'approcher. Je ne sais pas si tout se passera réellement comme cela vu que je suis en partie vampire. Peut être qu'un autre destin s'ouvre à moi, qui sait ?

_"Bella ?_

_Esmé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Mis à part le fait que tu risque ta vie pour nous sauvez ? Pas grand chose, je viens parlé avec une amie. Ca me fait peur tout ca. _

_Hey, pas de ca avec moi Mme Cullen ! Dois je te rappeler tout ce que nous avons vécues toutes les 2 ? Tu te souviens de Haïti ? _

_Et comment ! Il y avait combien de personnes ce jour là ? 70 ? 80 ?_

_70 ! et pas une seule ne c'est révoltée par la suite ! 65 centaures et nous avons réussi à les dompter un temps soi peu pour pouvoir séparer les 2 clans ! Qu'est ce qu'on a eu du mal !_

_Du mal pour quoi ?_

_Ca mon chéri tu devrais le demander à Aerandir il doit bien s'en souvenir ! _

_Hein ? Me souvenir de quoi ?_

_Haïti, 1830 !_

_AU MON DIEU ! Vous parlé d'une bataille ! 2 vampires, 3 anges et 60 centaures à calmer. Une vrai partie de plaisir ! _

_Parle pour toi Carlisle ! _

_Hééé mais attendez, 1830, vous n'étiez pas en voyages vous 2? Et vous etes revenus dans un sal état, sans parlé de vos affaires ?_

_Alice, nous étions en parfait état, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

_Maman, vous êtes revenu avec la moitié de vos affaires pleines de terre et déchirée._

_Disons que cette année là, un conflit à éclater entre 2 clans de centaures et vos parents sont arrivés pour me voir à ce moment là. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de personnes avoir peur d'un seul coup sans que je n'en sois responsable. Les 2 clans voulaient absolument le territoire de Haïti, et on va dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une espèce très, agréable. Ils se sont limite battu. Mais en bon ange qui se respecte, avec Aerandir et un de mes soldat nous sommes intervenu. _

_Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment une espèce que l'on résonne, quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'ont. Bella et Esmé on dut parlementer avec eux pendant 5jours pour pouvoir régler le problème. Tout ca pour qu'au final, non seulement aucun des 2 clans n'est resté sur l'ile mais en plus elles nous ont quasiment pas vue ni parlée pendant ces 5 jours. _

_Mais elles sont devenues super copine. Et puis à chaque fois qu'elles se revoient c'est la même chose, enfin presque._

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! on te parle Carlisle, tu n'es jamais exclu ! Ne l'écoutez pas il raconte n'importe quoi, ca doit être l'âge ! "_

Oups, je crois que ce n'était pas la chose à dire... Tout le monde rigole sauf Carlisle ! Pourquoi il se met en position, aaaaaaaaaaah mais il va pas faire ca ! Au vu de l'éclat de rire qui s'intensifie, si, il a bien l'intention de me courir après pour se venger... Cette petite pose rigolade fait du bien à tout le monde, non seulement ca nous permet de relâcher un peu la pression, mais ils oublient tous le temps d'un instant, que dans quelques heures à peine, ILS seront là ... En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégât de notre côté.

Carlisle à réussi à m'avoir, même cacher derrière sa femme et mort de rire, il arrive à m'avoir et à me chatouiller ! Oui oui, vous avez bien comprit ! J'ai en horreur les chatouilles, et malheureusement pour moi il le sait... Une petit torture de quelques minutes et voilà que les problèmes arrivent ..


End file.
